One Piece Pirate Kingdom: The Ragnarok Saga
by Shonen King 69
Summary: Vincent is a fan of the legendary story of One Piece, not wanting to let the story die out, he begins his quest for One Piece to prove its existence. But with many obstacles in his way, can he find One Piece? Swordsman needed.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 1: The Mark of the Snake

_Snakes. In many religions and myths, snakes are regarded as evil creatures and the form taking by demons. However snakes are also the symbol of rebirth and reincarnation for their ability to shed their skin. There are those born with the Snake's Mark on their body. Some people see these children as the spawn of the devil and a symbol of bad luck, drought and famine, plague, and even the world's destruction. Others believe that the child has a soul that has been reincarnated seen all six realms of existence and has obtained true enlightenment. The children believed to be the latter, are considered prophets and believed to know the secrets of the universe. The former however..._

An infant with tan skin and short tufts of dark brown hair that had a birth mark that resembled a snake coiled around the bicep of his left arm was laid upon an altar in the middle of a large crowd that was gathered and was cheering during the night of a full moon. The newborn cried out as its only method of communication. Despite having its umbilical cord freshly cut and having never opened its eyes to see the world, it knew instinctively to be afraid and call out for its mother to protect it. Its cries appeared to fall on deaf ears as a large man holding a knife in his right hand walked up to the alter. As he did the crowd yelled out their cheers.

"Do it! Kill the demon child!"

"That boy will be the end of us all!"

"He is evil incarnate!"

"His life is our death!"

The man raised the raised the knife above his head. "Child who bears the Snake's Mark, in order to save my village from the evil you will bring, I slay thee!" The man stated. He swung his knife down toward the infants neck. Before he could harm the child, he was suddenly tackled by a woman with long brown hair who grabbed onto his hand that held the knife, stopping him from killing the child.

"Please... don't hurt my son." The woman pleaded. Tears streamed down from her soft brown eyes. "He hasn't been in this world for ten minutes! He hasn't done a single thing to anyone and you're executing him as if he was a criminal!" The woman cried. The man pushed the woman off of him, causing her to fall to the ground. When she got back up, the man stabbed her in her abdomen with his knife. She coughed up blood before bowling over. The man removed his knife from her stomach, allowing her to fall to the ground. He turned back to the infant and felt something grab onto his ankle. He looked down and saw the woman grabbing onto his ankle. "Please... someone... save my son..." She begged. "...If he lives, then I can die happily... my only regret is that I wont get to see my son Vincent grow up..." She mumbled. She closed her eyes as blood flowed out of her wound, forming a puddle on the ground. Her grip on the man's ankle weakened and he kicked her hand off.

"Foolish woman, she shouldn't even be walking in her condition," The man stated. He turned back to the infant, the boy named Vincent with his mother's final breaths. "... and she died for what, to save this child, her son?" The man said. "That foolish bitch! Doesn't she know that this child will only bring us chaos and destruction?" The man asked. "I, his father, the man who had a hand in his conception, must right the wrong that I brought into this world!" The man exclaimed. He raised his knife above his head once more, primed to kill the infant, his own son.

"Hurry it up already!"

"If you don't hurry up and kill this kid, we'll all be doomed!"

The man nodded in response. He quickly swung his knife down as the audience cheered. He widened his eyes and the audience cheering stopped. The man's knife had cut into the altar, but not the child. The infant Vincent had suddenly disappeared to the crowd's shock.

"What the hell!"

"He really is a demon child!"

The man turned to the crowd in anger. "What are you all still doing here?" The man asked. "Find him, find the demon child and kill him!" The man ordered. He watched the crowd scrambled away in search for Vincent. He looked down to his lover and Vincent's mother. He saw that she had a wide smile on her face that angered him even more. He suddenly kicked her in the face, turning her over. He knelt down and grabbed her hair. He lifted her head so he could look at her face to face. "That smile, you bitch! You planned this didn't you?" He asked.

XxX

Out into sea on a small boat, a man with long black hair braided into a ponytail held the young Vincent. Despite having his eyes closed, he stared down at the young infant. Like Vincent, he too had the Snake's Marks but his was over his right eye. "Even though I can't see it, I know it's there." The man said. "You too are a child of the Snake's Mark, a child who is both blessed and cursed." The man added. "You're mother said your name was Vin, but that's a little long, so how about I just call you Vin for short?" The man asked. The infant Vin only slept in response. Despite only being alive for a few minutes, he has had a long day. "Well since we're going to be living together, I might as well tell you my name, I'm Li..." Li introduced.

X Sixteen years later... X

Vin sat at a desk reading a book titled, 'One Piece'. Vin had grown into a handsome young man. His dark brown hair had grown into spikes that were brushed back excepted for two locks that hung over his face. He wore an open red vest over a black long sleeved shirt with matching black pants with red wristbands and sandals. Li opened the door to the room and walked in. "Hey Vin- Kun, what are you reading?" Li asked.

"Oh Li- San, I was just reading this book I found, One Piece." Vin informed. "I just finished it, but there is nothing but a bunch of blank pages in the end." Vin stated. "I wonder why?" He asked.

"Perhaps the next chapter needs to be written..." Li joked.

"The author said this story is based off the story of Monkey D. Luffy, but is it true? Does One Piece really exists?" Vin asked.

"Please Vin, it's just a fairy tale told to children, as if such a treasure really exist..." Li stated. "But yet in still many pirates, waste there entire lives chasing after a childish fantasy." Li sighed. Vin closed the book and stood up. He walked towards the door, stopping when he was beside Li.

"You say One Piece doesn't exist, that it is a myth, a legend, but I now its out there..." Vin stated. He looked down at the book in his hand. "I know One Piece is real, I can feel it, I can't explain it, but I feel it..." Vin said. He look ahead and walked toward the door. He turned back to Li and smiled. "Just call me the Pirate Prince, because I'm going to prove One Piece exists and become the Pirate King. Even if it kills me, even if my journey takes me to the ends of the earth, I will find it!" Vin stated. Vin walked out the room as Li only smiled.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! I'm rewriting Pirate Kingdom, for quite a few reasons. One reason is that I felt that Vin was a bit overpowered and another was that I felt that I was rushing the story a bit. I'm going to included the Anglia Arc from the original. Also, I'm looking for OC's(Again...).

The Character Sheet:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Weapons/Devil Fruit Powers/Etc:

Techniques:

History:

Other:

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 2:

Vincent stood at a port scratching the back of his head. "Perhaps I should've thought this out..." Vincent stated. He put his hand on his chin and closed his eyes in contemplation. "Let's see, I have no boat so I'll swim, but I can't swim so I'll take lessons, but I have no money, so I'll get job, but I have no workplace skills, so I'll steal some, but no one on this island really carries that much change on them so..." Vincent brainstormed. He suddenly opened his eyes and began pulling his hair. "AAARRRRGGGHHHH! TO HELL WITH IT! I'LL! JUST SWIM ACROSS THE OCEAN!" Vincent exclaimed. He pumped up a fist as imaginary flames spouted from his eyes. The flames disappeared as he slumped over in disappointment and began sulking. "But then again there are the sharks and sea kings..." Vincent said as tears streamed down his face. "With my poor swimming skills and horrible water fighting ability, I'd be lunch for sure..." Vincent added. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO STEAL A SHIP FROM THE PORT!" Vincent exclaimed. He pumped up a fist as the flames reappeared in his eyes. He smiled as he turned to his side, only to see no ships. "OH COME THE FUCK ON! FUCKING GODDAMN SHIT!" Vincent cursed. He suddenly felt someone grab his right arm. He turned to see who it was grabbing his arm and saw a man dressed in a black uniform holding on tightly to his arm.

"Your under arrest for plotting theft and suspicion of piracy." The man informed.

'_In hindsight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to yell out I'm going to steal..._' Vincent thought. "Arrest me? You and what army?" Vincent asked. The man smirked and reached into his uniform's shirt and pulled out a small whistle. He put the whistle into his mouth and blew into it making a loud _phweeet _noise. Almost out of nowhere, several men wearing identical black uniforms appeared and encircled Vincent. Vincent's eyes shrunk down to dots as a sweat drop appeared on his head. "Oh... that army..." Vincent recited the cliché phrase. He closed his eyes and smiled awkwardly as he put up a single finger. "Could you excuse me for a minute?" Vincent asked. He calmly began to walk away before trying to run through the crowd. He got through, one the men grabbed the back of his shirt and vest and pulled him back into the crowd.

"You're not getting away that easily!"

"Trying to evade the law? You're just going to extend your sentence!"

Vincent smirked at the officers' comments. He suddenly kneed one of them in the chin, knocking him over. The other officers watched their comrade fall before turning to Vincent all at once. "Idiot! How long do you want your sentence?" The officer holding onto Vincent's shirt asked. Vincent reached behind him and grabbed onto the officer's head. He threw his head forward to gain momentum before flinging his head back into the officer's face. The officer fell over backwards with a bloody nose as he let go of Vincent's shirt.

"Who's next?" Vincent asked. The officers all suddenly began charging Vincent at once. Vincent smirked before elbowing the officer that came at him from behind in the abdomen, causing him to bowl over before dropping to the ground. He then uppercutted the second officer that came at him. He then kicked the officer to his side. He jumped into the air and split kicked the officers near him. When his feet were both on the ground, five officer jumped into the air attempted to pounce on Vincent. Suddenly large diagonal cuts appeared on the officer's chest as the fell to the ground. Standing back to back to Vincent was a blonde girl with blue eyes wearing a blue and white sailor school uniform. She held a rapier with a blood covered tip in her right hand pointing it at the officers.

"Getting into more trouble Vin- Kun?" The girl asked. "Looks like I'm going to have to bail you out again." She stated.

"Oh shut up Rose..." Vincent requested. Vincent and Rose suddenly charged to their respective forwards into the crowd of officers they were facing. Vincent punched, kicked, kneed, and elbowed his half of the officers into the air. He dropped down to one knee and place his hands onto the ground by his fingertips like a sprinter before sprinting. He closed his eyes and began concentrating. Time around him appeared to slow down. A red light shone through his shirt sleeve from his Snake's Mark birthmark. He opened his eyes and looked up at the airborne officers as time began moving at a normal pace again. "Nikudan(Human Bullet)!" Vincent exclaimed. He jumped into the air at a speed that caused him to look like a large red and black blur that began ricocheting of the officers. Vincent landed back onto the ground creating small crater as he did. All of the officers fell back to the ground around him unconscious. Rose ran past several officers cutting them down as she did. She positioned her self in the center of the crowd of the officers before stopping. All the officers charged at her at once as she stood there motionless.

"Phantom Gekurzt(Phantom Cut)." She said. She appeared to only swing her rapier upward as diagonal cut appeared on the chest of all the officers. The eyes of all the officers rolled back into their heads as the fell over. The red light coming from Vincent's Snake's Mark faded as he walked over to Rose.

"Thanks for your help but I could've handled them all myself." Vincent stated.

"Oh really? Last time, you got knocked out and I had to save your butt..." Rose reminded.

"HEY! I'VE GOTTEN A LOT STRONGER SINCE THEN AND YOU KNOW IT!" Vincent exclaimed pointing at Rose.

"Whatever..." Rose mumbled rolling her eyes. "Hmm?" She mumbled.

"What is it?" Vincent asked. He looked in the direction Rose was staring and saw a large pirate ship with a jolly roger that had a purple haired bishojo- esque skull painted on it. On the Ships deck, stood a women wearing a purple dress that was ornamented with feathers, glitter, and flowers. She had long purple hair and eyes and wore purple lipstick.

"What the hell?" Vincent cursed.

"Attention people of Orange Island, I am Mary Sue, Captain of the Sue Pirates. All your base now belong to us, surrender all your valuables or die!" Mary Sue ordered.

"OH HELL NO!" Vincent exclaimed pointing at the pirate.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! I just had to do it, I just had to do a Mary Sue parody. I'm just glad that no one has given OC's that were Mary Sue's. Though, there was one that came close... Anyway, exciting news, I am now a troper on Television Tropes and Idioms. I'm currently making pages for my fics but there are a few snags. Requiem is the name of a Korean MMORPG and Game Master is also the name of a trope. I have to see if I can find a way around it...

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 3: Defeat the (Supposedly) Undefeatable!

"NO! NO! NO!" Vincent exclaimed repeatedly. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Vincent finished.

"What's gotten into you Vin- Kun?" Rose asked as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

"HER!" Vincent answered. He pointed at Mary Sue. Mary Sue looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey, you're kinda cute, what's your name cutie?" Mary Sue asked. Vincent's jaw dropped and Rose's face turned a bright red as she began grinding her teeth.

"Uh… Vincent…" Vincent answered.

"Vincent, what a beautiful name." Mary Sue commented. "Hey, Vin, how about you lose the blonde wallflower there and join my crew?" Mary Sue asked. Rose's grip tightened on her rapier as began charging toward the edge of the dock. She jumped several meters into the air and landed Mary Sue's ship's deck. She charged toward Mary Sue and stabbed her dead center in her chest. Mary Sue widened her eyes in surprise of Rose attack before smugly smirking at the latter. Rose looked puzzled before she was quickly punched in the jaw by the woman pirate, sending her flying backward off the bow. Rose quickly grabbed onto the ships railing and pulled herself back up. She had a large bruise on her jaw where she was punched and blood ran out of the corner of her mouth.

"What the hell just happened?" Rose asked. "I stabbed you and you're still alive and your punch, it felt like I just got hit in the head by wrecking ball!" Rose stated. Mary Sue only smiled at her.

"Surprised? It's the power of my Tetsu Tetsu no Mi(Iron Fruit)," Mary Sue informed. "It makes my entire body like steel." Mary Sue informed. "Punches, blades, and even bullets can't harm me!" Mary Sue added. Rose gritted her teeth and began charging toward Mary Sue. Mary Sue widened her eyes in surprise and quickly stopped Rose's rapier with the back of her right hand before it could touch her left eye. Rose noticed Mary Sue begin to sweat and smirked.

"Looks like I figured out you're weakness," Rose stated. "Your Devil Fruit only hardens your skin right?" Rose asked. Mary Sue only smirked back at Rose as an answer.

"You fool! Mary Sue has no weakness! The only reason I blocked your attack was that even though it wouldn't do anything, it would still hurt like hell!" Mary Sue corrected.

"That's bullshit, everyone has some kind off weakness!" Rose stated.

"Sorry, but I don't..." Mary Sue stated. "Say, you're kinad cute too, maybe you, me and Vinny down there could work out some sort of three way relationship." Mary Sue suggested.

"...Vinny? ...Three way?" Rose and Vincent repeated. Their face became blank from Mary Sue's suggestion.

"Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll Noooooooo!" Vincent exclaimed. "First of all, nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, calls me Vinny! Secondly, I can't stand people like you, you guys are just too perfect, it makes me sick!" Vincent informed.

"Father, how can you say that about your own daughter?" Mary Sue asked. Rose's and Vincent's jaws dropped.

"What. The. Fuck..." Vincent said. "First you're trying to get me to be you're boyfriend, now you're trying to say you're my daughter, which is impossible!" Vincent stated.

"Uh... then, I'm your long lost twin sister!" Mary Sue stated.

"Will you just stop!" Rose ordered. "Listen, you have no relation to Vin- Kun, so would you kindly shut the fuck up?" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, almost forgot about you," Mary Sue stated. "...boys take care of our guest for me." Mary Sue ordered. Several pirates burst out from the ships cabin and surrounded Rose. Each one pointed a gun at Rose.

"Yes, our lovely Mary Sue..." The pirates said monotonously as if they were under a hypnotic spell.

"Oh hell no!" Vincent exclaimed, flying kicking one of the pirates knocking them over and knocking them unconcious. He landed on top of the pirate he knockout's chest and pointed at Mary Sue. "It's bad enough your Devil Fruit is absurdly broken, but now you're telling me you have a crew to do your biding?" Vincent asked. "That's it, I'm entering this fight now!" Vincent stated.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! Just so you know this fight is more or less for comedy, so don't expect a lot of action next chapter. Don't worry, I'll include more action in the next arc.

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shonen King JUMP Production**

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 4: Vincent, the Fastest Thing Alive

"Hahaha, what can you do kid? We have guns and you have nothing!" One of the Mary Sue Pirates reminded.

Vincent turned to him and gave him a cold stare. He pointed his right index finger at him and narrowed his gaze. "You're already dead, you just don't know it yet..." Vincent informed.

"Such arrogance, looks like I have to take you down a not-" Before the pirate could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw Vin with his elbow in his abdomen.

"Sorry, I could quite hear that." Vincent joked with a smile on his face. "I think you said something about taking me down a notch?" Vincent asked.

"Y- you bastard..." The pirate stuttered before falling over, unconscious.

"What the hell?"

"I didn't even see him move!"

Vincent turned to the rest of Mary Sue's crew with a wicked smile. "Oh, sorry about that, I'll make sure to slow it down for you." Vincent stated.

"No way, is he really that fast?" Mary Sue asked.

"Yep, he is Vincent, the Fastest thing alive." Rose informed. "Every since we were kids, he loved to run, but he would always complain that he wasn't fast enough. At the age of eight, he wore weights on his body that was five times his weight and would continuously run and try to improve his speed." Rose explained.

"So cool, I _have _to make Vincent mine, he is the perfect husband for me!" Mary Sue stated.

"YOU'RE BACK ON THAT AGAIN?" Rose exclaimed.

Vincent charged toward one of the Mary Sue pirates, causing said pirate to fire his gun. Vincent merely moved to his right, dodging the bullet, and continued toward the pirate. He kneed the pirate in the stomach and quickly followed it up with a chop to the neck, that knocked the pirate into the ships cabin. He turned to the rest of the Mary Sue pirates causing them to cringe in fear. Vincent smirked and began to dash toward them. The Mary Sue pirates began firing their guns at him. Vincent dodged every single bullet before quickly stopping in front of them. "Too easy..." Vincent said with a smirk. He pulled back both of his fists and began repeatedly punching the pirates in their heads and torsos fast enough to make his arms to appear to be blurs. "!" Vincent exclaimed. He stopped punching the pirates and smirked. The pirates were covered in bruises from Vincent's punches and looked like the were just barely hanging onto their consciousness. "WHATCHA!" Vincent exclaimed throwing a punch. Vincent's punch fell short of one of the pirates forehead by less than a centimeter.

Said pirate eye's rolled back into his head before he fainted and fell over backwards.

The other Mary Sue pirates looked down at him and then back at Vincent. In their point of view, a dramatic shadow was cast over Vincent's face and his right appear to glow red making him appear more scarier.

"Drop dead..." Vincent said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The pirates screamed as the ran to the starboard side of the ship and jumped off and into the water.

Vincent watched them with a sweat drop on his head. He arched an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. "Man, what a bunch pussies..." Vincent commented. He turned to Mary Sue with a serious look on his face. "Now to deal with you..." Vincent stated.

"Fight? But I thought that you and I had something special. We were going to get married and have children, lots and lots of children!" Mary Sue said.

Vincent and Rose's jaws dropped. "WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA? YOU JUST MADE ALL THAT UP!" Both Vincent and Rose exclaimed.

Rose turned to Vincent and pointed at Mary Sue. "I CAN'T STAND THIS BITCH ANY LONGER!" Rose stated.

"You call that standing her?" Vincent asked.

"KICK HER ASS!" Rose requested.

"Sorry, I can't..." Vincent stated shrugging.

"Huh, why?" Rose asked.

"Li- San told me never to hurt a woman..." Vincent explained. "But," Vincent said with a devilish smile. "He never said I couldn't anything else..." Vincent stated.

Mary Sue's face turned red and Rose's jaw dropped. "Oh Vinny, I am yours, you can anything you want to me." Mary Sue informed.

XxX

Mary Sue sat on the floor of the ship's bathroom, tied up with a rope and had her mouth covered by a strip of black duct tape. '_I was hoping that when he said he was going to tie me up, he had something else in mind..._' Mary Sue admitted.

Vincent knelt down and smiled at her. "Hey you mind if I take your ship? Of course you don't," Vincent said patting Mary Sue's head with a smug smile. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He turned to her and gave a mocking wave. "Bye- Bye~!" Vincent said before closing the door.

'_I sweat, the moment I get out of this, I'm kicking his ass..._' Mary Sue thought angrily.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! First off, I'm currently working on a One Shot prequel for my fic NARUTO: ARASHI GAIDEN called Rouya's Defection. I'm looking also for staff members for my community Shonen King JUMP. Also I have a new forum for fanfic idea discussion and discussion for OC's sent to me in case you have any ideas for them that you want to tell me.

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 5: East Blue's Strongest

Vincent sat in the ship's captain's quarters that he remolded to his taste. He changed it from the lavish style Mary Sue had it in, to a more plain and scholarly setting. The bed had white sheets and were design-less. He added a bookshelf that was lined with several books and a desk with a lamp that he was sitting at, reading One Piece. A low rumbling sound came from his stomach causing him to sit his book down and look at his stomach. "Guess it's lunchtime..." Vincent said grabbing onto his stomach.

XxX

Vincent was bent over, digging into the fridge in the kitchen. He threw an empty juice behind. "WHO THE HELL PUTS AN EMPTY CARTON OF JUICE IN THE REFRIGERATOR?" Vincent asked. He stood back up holding an onion leek in his left hand. "This is the only piece of food left on this ship?" Vincent asked. "I hate onions!" Vincent stated. He stared down at the leek before beginning to spin it. After a awhile, he closed his eyes and a smile crept onto his face. "Hey, this is kinda fun." Vincent admitted. He opened his eyes and shoved the leek into his pocket. "Okay, that's enough fooling around, time to steer the ship." Vincent stated.

XxX

Vincent walked out of the ships cabin with a stretch and walked over to the ships wheel. He took a hold of the wheel and stared out toward the seemingly endless blue ocean. "I should think about putting together a crew. Let's see, first things first, I should look for a first mate. I need muscle, someone strong to be my right hand." Vincent stated.

A seagull with a rolled up piece of paper in its bill suddenly landed on Vincent's shoulder to his surprise.

"What's this?" Vincent asked turning to the bird. He took the paper out the birds mouth and unrolled it. "East Blue's Strongest Tournament, a gathering of the toughest fighters in all of the East Blue." Vincent read. "That's it, this is the perfect place to find my first mate!" Vincent exclaimed with a smile as he clenched his hand holding the flier into a fist.

XxX

A teenager with medium length black hair and black eyes laid in a bed, bleeding from a wound on his forehead. He wore a gray jacket over a T- shirt with a pair of jeans. His most distinguishing feature was the mark of a dragon on his right arm. He panted heavily from fatigue. "Come on Ignacio, the finals are tomorrow, you can't just give in now..." Ignacio said to himself. "These fights are mere stepping stones toward your goal." He added.

XxX

The next day, Vincent docked at an island and jumped off the deck on the ship with the flier in his hand. He noticed an old man walking by and he waved him down. "Hey, old timer! Is this Lucha Island? I'm here for the tournament!" Vincent informed.

The old man turned to him with a smile. "Why yes, this is Lucha Island, but you're a little late, the Finals have already began." The old man informed.

"That's okay, could you point me to where the tournament is taking place?" Vincent asked.

The old man turned around and pointed to a large colosseum in the middle of the island's town. "The tournament is being held in there, though a doubt there are anymore seats left." The old man stated.

"Thanks!" Vincent said running past the old man.

"If I hadn't known any better, I'd say a bullet just flew past me." The old man said.

XxX

Within the colosseum, a large crowd of people seated around a large ring cheered. In the middle of the ring stood the announcer, a sharp dressed man with slicked back black hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the East Blue's Strongest Mixed Martial Art Tournament!" The announcer greeted.

The audience cheered loudly in response.

"Give a hand for our two competitors, ten time champion and fan favorite, Giiiiiiiiiiiii~ GANTES!" The announcer introduced, causing the audience to cheer. Gigantes was a bald muscular man that only wore a pair of black short "...and his opponent, newcomer, Ignacio!" The announcer introduced, causing the audience to boo. Ignacio stood on the opposite side of the ring as Gigantes and had a bandage over his wound. The announcer jumped out of the ring. "Without further ado begin!"

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I didn't want to rush the story and it is getting late...

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 6: The Championship Match

Gigantes charged toward Ignacio, pulling his fist back, preparing to punch him.

Ignacio pulled back his fist as a clawed gauntlet of a gold- like metal materialized on his arm. He punched Gigantes in the jaw knocking him into the ropes of the ring, causing the entire audience to gasp in surprise.

Gigantes stood back up and wiped the blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "Lucky shot kid..." Gigantes complimented.

"Wanna bet I can do it again?" Ignacio asked as a second similar gauntlet materialized on his left arm.

"Heh, lucky shots are a one time thing, I highly doubt that you-"

Before Gigantes, could finish his sentence, Ignacio punched him in the jaw again, this time twisting his head around by 120° as he was knocking back down in the rings ropes, causing the audience to gasp again, only louder. "Well what do you know, I got a second lucky shot..." Ignacio laughed. "Tell you what, how about I give you a chance to throw in the towel now because," Ignacio began. He narrowed his eyes as they began to glow with a red light. "...I don't know if will be able to hold back and keep from killing you..." Ignacio informed with cold, deep, creepy tone in his voice.

"Heh, you, kill me?" Gigantes laughed standing back up. "Don't make me laugh, you're just a kid. I've been fighting in tournaments like these back when you were in grade school." Gigantes gloated. He began repeatedly jabbing at Ignacio, only to have Ignacio block all of his attacks with his forearms while he was in a defensive boxing stance.

Ignacio broke out of his defensive stance and went on the offensive with a straight arm punch to Gigantes' face, knocking him over onto the ring.

A dead silence filled the colosseum as the audience were surprised. Their champion, defeated, by some no name kid from out of town? Impossible!

XxX

"Only a couple of more yards to go!" Vincent stated as he drew closer toward the colosseum. He noticed a man standing in front of entrance and skidded to a stopped in front of him.

"Do you have ticket sir?" The man asked.

"Ticket?" Vincet repeated.

"Yes, tickets normally sell for 5000 Beli, but the door price is over 9000 Beli." The man informed.

"What! 9000?" Vincent repeated in disbelief. Vincent gritted his teeth before suddenly turning to his right and pointing. "Look, a distraction!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Omigod, where?" The man asked looking where Vincent was pointing. He only saw only an empty street causing him to turn back to Vincent angrily. "Hey, what are trying to p-" He cut himself off when he saw a sign where Vincent once stood that read, 'Sucker'. "DAMMIT!" The man exclaimed.

XxX

Ignacio turned toward the announcer, who was still stunned. "Hey, should you start counting or something?" Ignacio asked.

"Oh, right." The announcer agreed. "One, two," The announcer counted.

Gigantes rolled over onto his stomach and reached into his short's pocket. He pulled out a pill and held it up to his face. "Never thought I would actually need to use this..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Five, six," The announcer continued.

Gigantes opened his mouth to try to ingest the pill, only to be stopped by Vincent's foot as the latter fell out the air and landed on the back of his head, slamming his face into the ring.

Everyone in the colosseum except for Gigantes who was unconscious was shocked by Vincent's sudden appearance.

"Who the hell are you?" Ignacio asked.

Vincent folded his hands behind his head with a smile as he turned toward Ignacio. "I'm Vincent, your future captain." Vincent answered.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! I was thinking about making my own trope page, after all several Mangaka have one, so I thought I should make my own page. It will probably have tropes that I commonly use in my fics and maybe a little about myself. Also, I'm still looking for staff for Shonen King JUMP. I think 13 is a good number.

Devin: Trust me it's not...

Keep it cool, keep Shonen!


	7. Chapter 7

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 7: Runaway!

Several boos erupted from the audience as several snacks were thrown at Vincent.

"That punk just interrupted the championship match!"

"Get him!"

Vincent crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side as he closed his eyes in a thoughtful manner. "Looks like I have gotten myself into another mess, so I guess I have to deploy my ultimate tactic." Vincent stated.

"Ultimate tactic?" Ignacio repeated.

"Runaway!" Vincent exclaimed dashing toward one of the exits. He tripped halfway, causing everyone to stare at him with half lidded eyes. Vincent stood back up and dusted himself off. He looked around at the audience as his red tinged red before continuing out the exit door.

'_LOL_' Ignacio thought as a smile crept onto his face.

"Hey didn't he say that that Ignacio guy was his First Mate?"

"Get him too!"

Ignacio remained silent for several seconds. "Runaway!" Ignacio exclaimed running out the exit like Vincent as the entire audience began chasing after him.

Gigantes awoke and sat back up. "The boss is not going to like this..." Gigantes mumbled.

XxX

Vincent quickly ran out of the colloseum and through town.

"Hey, wait up!"

Vincent looked back and saw Ignacio struggling to keep up with him. "Oh, my First Mate!" Vincent answered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ignacio yelled. Ignacio looked over his shoulder at the large crowd of people chasing him and Vincent. "Could you tell these guys I'm not you're First Mate and I don't even know you!" Ignacio requested.

"But that would be a lie, and Li- San told me it is bad to lie." Vincent informed.

"You just lied about it being a lie!" Ignacio stated.

Vincent stopped running causing Ignacio to stop too. "If you want me to stop them, that can still be arranged..." Vincent informed, turning around. He charged toward the crowd as they ran toward him and Ignacio. He jump kicked one of the men, knocking him out and causing the rest of the crowd to stop and turn to him.

Another man ran up to Vincent and attempted to punch him, but Vincent leaned to the right dodging the punch and retaliated with a knee to the chin and a fist to the face, knocking him out.

A third man charged toward Vincent swinging a sword at Vincent while his back was turned, only for its blade to be stopped by Ignacio metal clawed gauntlet.

Ignacio's eyes began to glow red as flames began to radiated from his body. With one swing of his arm, he snapped the blade of the sword in two and pushed the man back, leaving a flaming, five fingered scratch on his torso.

"Thanks for the assist." Vincent thanked.

"Hmph," Ignacio said swinging his left arm as his left gauntlet materialized on his left forearm. "I only did it because I want to kick these guys asses." Ignacio stated. Both he and Vincent charged forward in the directions they were facing into the crowd of people that surrounded them.

XxX

In a dark room, the silhouette of man sat a desk with a Den Den Mushi, holding its receiver to his ear. "You disappoint me Gigantes. If they fan favorite and champion is defeated, then the amount of patronization at my colosseum will decline and you know what I'll do to you if that happens right?" The man asked.

_Y- yes sir..._

"Good. My orders are for you to regain your appeal and glory by killing those two." The man ordered.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! I don't really have anything to say and it's getting late.

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	8. Chapter 8

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 8: The Devil and The Demon

Vincent and Ignacio stood amongst the unconscious people they fought that were pursuing them.

"Well, that was a good work out," Vincent said stretching his arms behind his back. "...you did a pretty good job First Mate..." Vincent said turning to Ignacio.

"Will you stop calling me that, we've just met ten minutes ago and don't even know each others names." Ignacio reminded. "Also, I have no desire you little crew." Ignacio informed.

Before Vincent could open his mouth to say anything, he suddenly hit with a large iron ball attached to a chain, sending him flying backward. He backflipped in mid air to his his feet and skidded to a stop. He and Ignacio watched the iron ball as it was pulled back by the chain, plowing through the ground back to its owner, Gigantes. "You bastard, that was a cheap shot..." Vincent commented.

"Hey aren't you that guy from tournament?" Ignacio asked.

"Yeah, I'm the one who you made look like a fool." Gigantes reminded. He looked over at Vincent angrily. "And you dared to use my head to land on!" Gigantes exclaimed. He began twirling his flail over his head, preparing to throw it. "I shall kill you both and restore my honor and dignity!" Gigantes exclaimed, flailing the iron ball at Ignacio.

Before Ignacio could react, Vincent appeared in front of him and kicked the iron ball upward, causing it to arc toward Gigantes. Vincent then jumped into the air, following the iron ball and once he reached its altitude, he roundhouse kicked it, slamming it into Gigantes, creating a crater in the ground. For the finishing blow, Vincent landed on the iron ball, pushing it into Gigantes' chest, causing him to cough up blood. Vincent backflipped off of the iron ball and landed next to Ignacio. "Tch, that wasn't even a good work out..." Vincent complained.

Gigantes moved the iron ball off of him and stood back up. "You continue to insult me? I'll just have to make your deaths all the more painful!" Gigantes informed. He pulled out the pill from earlier and ingested it.

"Did he just take an asprin or something?" Ignacio asked.

"Why would he popping pills at a time like this?" Vincent asked.

Gigantes muscles suddenly began to expand and he started to grow in height. "Fools, this pill was designed to create super soldiers, basically living weapons!" Gigantes informed. When he finished growing, he was twice as large and his muscles were five times larger.

"You don't look so tough to me." Vincent stated.

"Dude, he's friggin' huge..." Ignacio pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," Vincent said stretching his legs. "...I am the devil and you are my demon follower." Vincent stated.

Ignacio turned to Vincent with a surprised look on his face. '_Does he know?_' Ignacio thought.

Vincent charged toward Gigantes and jumped kick him in the abdomen, causing him to skid backwards and bowl over. He followed it up with an uppercut to the chin, knocking Gigantes over onto his back. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me, than man who will become the Pirate King?" Vincent asked.

To Be Continued...

XxX

Shonen King: Yo, Shonen King here! The whole "Devil and Demon" thing is supposed to be symbolic to Vincent and Ignacio. I planned from the beginning to make Vincent's First Mate a demon. It fact a lot of OC's I've gotten had traits that I planned for the role they fill.

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	9. Chapter 9

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 9: Ignacio, The Hell's Claw

Vincent stood at the side of Gigantes, poking him with his leek. He stopped and put the leek back in his pocket. "I'm not a doctor, but I don't think this guy is getting up soon." Vincent stated. "Shall we get to the ship?" Vincent asked.

"Again with that? I hardly even know you." Ignacio reminded.

"Oh, in that case, my name's Vincent, what's yours?" Vincent asked with a smile.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT'S GOING TO CONVINCE ME!" Ignacio exclaimed. He sighed and regained his composure. "Listen, as much as I like to go on an adventure on the high seas, I can't be around other people, I'm a monster..." Ignacio informed solemnly as he looked away.

_XxX_

A younger Ignacio sat curl into a ball in a corner staring at the blood stained clawed gauntlet on his hands in the burned down remains of a house. "Wh- what happened? Why are my hands covered in blood?" Ignacio asked. The images of a pear shaped fruit, the silhouette of a tall man standing over him, and the faces of several villagers flashed through his head. "Oh my god, I killed them... I killed the villagers. And that man, he... he..."

"HEY! WAKE UP!"

**XxX**

Ignacio snapped back to reality only to get punched in the face by Vincent. He was sent flying backwards several meters, plowing through the ground before finally stopping. He angrily sat back up with a blood vessel bulging in his forehead. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ignacio exclaimed.

"Because I felt like it..." Vincent answered with half lidded eyes.

"I'm going to kill him..." Ignacio mumbled.

"Here, I have something to show you." Vincent stated. He grabbed his left sleeve and ripped it off, revealing his Snake's Mark.

"What the hell is that, a tatoo?" Ignacio asked.

"No, it's the Snake's Mark, a mark of evil that I was born with. From the moment I was born, people hated and feared. If anyone here is a monster it's me." Vincent stated. "But it does look cool doesn't it?" Vincent asked with a smile pointing at his Snake's Mark, getting a cold stare from Ignacio that turned into a look of surprise as the latter watched the shadow of Gigantes rise up behind Vincent, who remained ignorant to the imminant danger.

"Vincent! Look out!" Ignacio warned as Gigantes began to throw a punch at Vincent.

"Hmm?" Vincent mumbled. He suddenly vanished before Gigantes could punch him to Gigantes and Ignacio's surprise.

"Holy crap, that actually worked!"

Ignacio and Gigantes looked up as Vincent landed on Gigantes face, knocking him over, causing Ignacio's eyes to pop out of his head in surprise.

"There he should stay down this time." Vincent stated. He turned to Ignacio with a smile. "So, shall we go now?" Vincent asked.

"I don't want to be part of your crew!" Ignacio stated.

"Is that so?" Vincent asked.

XxX

"YOU BASTARD!" Ignacio exclaimed. He was tied up with a rope and on Mary Sue, er, Vincent's ship's deck behind Vincent, who was a the helm, smiling devilishly.

To be continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here!" Shonen introduced. "I thought I'd use todays author notes to share a little about myself. I am Number I of the SKJ 13, the original member and creator. Underneath me, there is no real hierarchy in the SKJ 13, besides seniority, with ZiaLiaLiz being the most senior member under me and The Bystander Who Doesn't Care being the most junior. Anyways, my SKJ 13 alias is 'The King of the Void', for I have no special abilities other than basic ki manipulation for body enhancement however." Shonen stopped and walked over to a wall. He pulled back his left fist and punched the wall, creating a large hole in the wall. "The amount of ki I can release at once is far more than the average, but..." Shonen stopped once more, closing his eyes. He clenched his hands into fist and a blood vessel bulged in his head. "I unleash even more of my ki..." Shonen began. He quickly opened his eyes and released red ki from his body as his skin tinted red. "I can unlock this form that was inspired by Luffy's Gear Second." Shonen informed. He took a deep breath and exhaled, reverted back to his normal form. "As such, it causes a massive strain on my body, so I can't use it for very often." Shonen added.

(Number One begins to play, why? Cause I'm Number I!)

Suddenly, a large black dragon landed behind Shonen.

"Oh yeah, I have a pet dragon too." Shonen remembered pointing his thumb at the large mythical beast. He jumped into the air and flipped onto the dragons head and pointed at the camera and winked. "Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said.


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 10: The Devil, The Demon, and Angel

"Hatenai kono umi wokoete sagashi ni ikou yo~ !" The still tied up Ignacio sang as he leaned against the ship's railling.

"You mind? I'm trying to read." Vincent informed, looking up from his book.

"What are you reading anyway?" Ignacio asked.

"One Piece, my favorite book." Vincent answered.

"One Piece? That legend about a humongous treasure or something in the Grand Line?" Ignacio asked.

"It's not a legend, it's real. I can't explain it, but I have this feeling that it's real and I just have to find it!" Vincent informed.

"Wait a mintue, you mean you're dragging me to the Grand Line in search for a treasure that may or may not exist?" Ignacio asked.

"That's right." Vincent confirmed.

"Screw this I'm out of here!" Ignacio stated as began struggling to get free from the rope.

"Hey, if you can generate fire, why can't you just burn the rope?" Vincent asked.

Ignacio stopped as a sweatdrop appeared on his head before he slammed his head into the deck of the ship as a psuedo- facepalm. "I am such an idiot!" Ignacio exclaimed.

"Well, it's too late now, we're out to sea, and if I'm not mistaken, you fire abilities come from a Devil Fruit. Though, I have heard the Logia users can fly..." Vincent stated.

"My Devil Fruit isn't a Logia..." Ignacio corrected.

"Huh?" Vincent asked.

"It's a Zoan, a Mythical Zoan to be precise." Ignacio informed.

"Really? Awesome! I really lucked out choosing my First Mate!" Vincent cheered, causing a blood vessel to bulge in Ignacio's forehead.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT DAMNED FRU- huh?" Ignacio cut himself off as he and Vincent noticed that it was starting to get misty.

"Damn, can't see a thing." Vincent stated. "Hmm?" Vincent mumbled.

"What is it?" Ignacio asked.

"I hear singing." Vincent answered.

"Huh, I don't hear anything." Ignacio stated.

"It's beautiful, like an angel..." Vincent complimented.

XxX

A young woman with long red hair tied into a braid and deep green eyes stood in front of a pub. She wore a green button up shirt with denin shorts, a white bandana, and sandals. On her back was what appeared to be a sword sheath strapped to her back. She walked in and drew the eyes of all the druken men in the bar. She sat down at the bar and sat a sack of coins on the counter to the shock of everyone in the pub. "Give me one of you finest drinks, please." She asked.

"Here you go." The bartender said placing a glass of red wine in front of her.

Before she could take a drink, a black haired man sat down next to her. "Hey there, I haven't seen a beautiful woman like you in a long time." The man stated.

"Thank you." The woman thanked.

The man turned to the bartender and the baryender nodded and turned away from the two. The man turned back to the red haired woman and grabbed her arm and pulled out a switchblade that he held to her throat. "I might not see another one for an even longer time. So, how about you come with me?" The man asked.

The woman glared at him and clenched her hand into a fist, preparing an attack.

"ONE NON- ALCHOHOLIC DRINK PLEASE!" Vincent exclaimed flying kicking through a wall, causing everyone in the pub to turn to him with their eyeballs popping out of their head in surprise.

"Aiyaaaa?" The woman exclaimed.

"What in the hell?" The man asked turning toward Vincent, only to get a face full of his foot and possibly a broken nose, causing him to drop his knife.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy! This is Fire Lion, Shonen King's Little Sister, and Number VII of the SKJ 13, 'The Fiery Demon'!" Fire Lion exclaimed as flames erupted from her body. "My soul burns hotter the sun itself! I am the first member of the SKJ 13 to have elemental powers. My ambition is to stand above a-"

Shonen pushed Fire Lion out of the way. "Sorry about that, she's not right in the head. Anyway, I have an announcement that I have posted in my forum, check it out. Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said.


	11. Chapter 11

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 11: The Black Skull Pirates

"HEY, I want my drink, hurry up already!" Vincent shouted at the bartender.

"Hey, kid! No one attacks one of the Black Skull Pirates and gets away with it!" One of the men said walking up behind Vincent.

"Yeah!"

"Let's get him!"

The men stood up out of their seats and bega walking toward Vincent who paid no mind to them. Suddenly a large fire exploded from the wall engulfing the men in the back. Those in the front looked back in surprise.

"What the hell?"

"BOOYAH MOTHERFUCKER!" Ignacio exclaimed as he jumped through the flames with a smile, causing the Black Skull Pirates' eyes to pop out of their heads again. Ignacio landed in front of the group of pirates.

"See, I told you it was cooler than using the door." Vincent said turning around.

"Yeah, you were right." Ignacio agreed.

"Crap, now there is a second guy who creates flames!" One of the Black Skull Pirates stated.

"You idiots," The pirate Vincent knocked out said, regaining conscious. "...KILL HIM" He ordered, pointing at Vincent

The pirates looked at each other before shrugging and charging toward Vincent, who just sat still with his arms crossed and his eyes hidden by the shadow of is brow ridge.

"Juugan(Bullet)..." Vincent said with a smirk before running past the pirates fast enough to make him appear as a red and black blur that past inbetween the pirates. Vincent now stood beside Ignacio with a wide smirk on his face. "You're going to have to be faster than that if you even what to even touch me." Vincent boasted as his eyes became visible.

Suddenly, all the pirates fell over covered in bruises to their leader's and the red haired woman's surprise.

"Aiyaaaa?" The red haired woman shouted as her jaw dropped. She felt and arm wrap around her and saw the pirate leader had grabbed her and held his knife to her throat.

"Don't move or the woman gets it!" The pirate leader warned.

"So, that woman doesn't mean anything to us, go ahead and kill her." Ignacio stated.

"AIYAAAAHHHH?" The red haired woman and the pirate leader exclaimed.

"...Just kidding..." Ignacio laughed.

"YOU CALL THAT A SENSE OF HUMOR?" Vincent, the woman, and the pirate leader asked.

"Anyway, if I were you, I'd let go of her, call it intuition..." Vincent warned, confusing the pirate leader.

The woman suddenly grabbed the pirate leaders and flipped him over her shoulder and threw him through a wall, to Vincent's, Ignacio's, and the rest of the Black Skull Pirates surprise.

All of the Black Skull Pirates stumbled to their feet and ran out of the pub in fear.

"Well that takes care of them." Vincent commented.

"Hey,"

Vincent, Ignacio, and the woman turned to the bartender, who was looking very angrily.

"Who's going to pay for all this damage?" The bartender asked.

The three looked behind them at the holes in the wall, the flames on the floor and furniture, and the various chair broken by flung pirates and sweatdrops appeared on their heads in embarassment.

XxX

"VINCENT'S ULTIMATE TACTIC: RUNAWAY!" Vincent exclaimed as he ran down a sidewalk, past several people, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Wait... up... Vincent!" Ignacio panted.

"Hey,"

Ignacio looked to his side an saw the red haired woman running beside him. "Oh it's you." Ignacio acknowledged.

"... my name's Aria, why are we running again?" Aria asked.

"We're pirates, we don't pay for anything." Ignacio informed. '_You know, I could get used to the pirate's life..._' Ignacio thought with a smile.

"Pirates? Awesome! ...Uhm, what's a pirate?" Aria asked.

"Argh, I'll fill you in later, just come with us to the ship!" Ignacio requested.

XxX

The Black Skull Pirates were on the deck of a large black ship with a Jolly Roger that was a skull cover in black gauze in front of a man with black hair and eyes that was dressed in a black suit. "Kosshi was defeated? Impossible! Surround the island, make sure noone leaves this island alive! Search for those three that dared disgrace the Black Skull Pirates! " The man ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Black Skull Pirates acknowledged.

"We'll show them what happens when you deal a blow to a pirates pride, so says the future Pirate King, 'Black Skull' Fushi!" Fushi exclaimed.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! I two announcements,! First of all, I've decided to focus on One Piece: Pirate Kingdom until it has 20 chapters so it'll be caught up with my other early fics. Second, the SKJ 13 can finally be called 13 with the addition of our thirteenth and final member, our Number XIII, Windraider! So Windraider, on the behalf of the entire SKJ 13, I welcome you to the team." Shonen welcomed with bow as the other eleven members of the SKJ 13, from ZiaLiaLiz to Perfect Phoenix knelt behind him.

"Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" All twelve of them said in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 12: Blockade? I Eat Those for Breakfast!

Vincent was slumped over the ships helms, drumming his fingers on the wheel. "Where the hell is Ignac?" Vincent asked with irratation.

"Yo, Vincent, we're onboard!" Ignacio informed running out to the ship's deck.

Vincent turned to Ignacio and arched an eyebrow in confusion. "We?" Vincent asked. He saw Aria poke her head out from behind Ignacio holding her hand up as a greeting.

"Hi!" Aria greeted with a smile.

"...Ignacio, who is this?" Vincent asked.

"Oh, this is Aria, she followed me from the pub." Ignacio answered as Aria wandered about the deck.

"We just can't let each and every person onto our ship Ignacio." Vincent informed in a scolding manner, crossing his arms as Aria walked up behind him.

Aria lifted up Vincent's arm and began squeezing it. She pulled back his sleeve, an began examining his low muscle tone. "Amazing..." Aria commented. She pulled his sleeve back and saw Vincent's Snake's Mark, but he immediately pulled his arm back.

"Do you mind?" Vincent asked pulling his sleeve back down.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be so bold." Aria appologized turning slightly red and rubbing the back of her head.

"That voice..." Vincent began.

"Huh?" Ignacio asked.

"Your the angel!" Vincent exclaimed pointing at Aria.

"Please you're making me blush." Aria said as she turned redder.

"Anyway, why were you examining Vincent's arm like that?" Ignacio asked.

"Oh," Aria said as she stopped blushing. "... it's because he doesn't fit the description the nuns told me about men being musculuar, perverted brutes, like him." Aria informed pointed at Ignacio.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Ignacio exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, haven't you ever been around men before?" Vincent asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No," Aria began.

**XxX**

The infant Aria laid on the shore of an island wrapped in a white clothe, crying. She stopped as lifted up and opened her eyes, seeing she was in the arms of a young nun.

_I was found on the shore of an island that a sect of nuns were using as a convenant. They nuns didn't like men all that much, so their weren't any men on the island, nor did any visit._

XxX

A teenage Aria stood in a choir of young nuns singing a song with Latin lyrics in unison.

_The nuns raised me as their own and I felt that the were my family._

XxX

"Aria, there is something I need to tell you child..." An elderly nun said to an adult Aria.

"What is it Mother- Superior?" Aria asked.

_It was only a few days ago, I learned about the outside world and left to explore the world._

**XxX**

"No wonder you're so clueless." Ignacio commented.

"Hmm, what was that? I wasn't paying attention..." Vincent stated, looking back at Ignacio and Aria as he steered the sailing ship.

"AIYAAAAAA? YOU DID HEAR MY STORY?" Aria asked.

"Not a word..." Vincent confirmed, causing Aria to sulk in a corner in woe.

"Hey, what's that?" Ignacio asked, causing Vincent and Aria to look ahead, off the ship's bow. They saw a blockade of ships in the path of The Vincent Pirates' ship. On the deck of the ship in the middle and in front of The Vincent's Pirate Ship, stood Fushi who had a stern look on his face.

"Uh... Vincent, I think these guys want us to stop." Ignacio stated.

Vincent ignored him and stared into Fushi's eyes with a similar stern look on his face. He suddenly jumped into air to Ignacio and Aria's surprise. He landed behind the sail and leaned back as he pulled his knee up to his chest. "No wimpy little blockade going to stop me, full speed ahead!" Vincent exclaimed,

"AIYAAAA?" Ignacio and Aria exclaimed.

"Kaze no Juugan(Wind Bullet)!" Vincent exclaimed kicking his raised leg forward, releasing a ball of compressed air into the sail, propelling the ship forward toward Fushi's ship.

"IS HE CRAZY?" Fushi exclaimed as his eyes popped out of his head. "Everyone, move the shi-" Before Fushi could finish his sentence, Vincent's ship crashed into the side of his ship, knocking everyone on board over.

At the bow of Vincent's ship, stood Vincent who stared at them with with his arms folded over his chest with a smile on his face. "Hey, move or I'll kick your asses!" Vincent ordered.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 13: Battle Between Pirates

"That's him, that's the guy!" One of Black Skull Pirates informed.

"That kid?" Fushi asked, arching an eyebrow. "No matter, kill them." Fushi ordered.

The Black Skull Pirates all pointed rifles at Vincent, Ignacio, and Aria.

Ignacio walked up beside Vincent and clenched his hands into fist as he generated his gauntlets with a smirk. "I'll handle these guys..." Ignacio stated as his eyes began to glow red.

"Hmph... Fine by me..." Vincent acknowledged.

Without a word Ignacio leaped into the air, causing the Black Skull Pirates to fire at him. He deflected of their bullets with his gauntlets and landed on their ship, amongst The Black Skull Pirates. He cross his arms into a X over his chest as The Black Skull Pirates pointed their rifles at him. "Tiger Claw!" Ignacio exclaimed swing his arms upward, releasing four blades of compressed air from both of his side that created fissures in the ships deck and took out several of the Black Skull Pirates.

Aria, the remaining Black Skulls, and Fushi stared on in awe while Vincent only smirked. A few of the Black Skulls pointed their rifles at Ignacio's back and fired while he wasn't looking.

"Oh no you don't!" Aria said as she landed between Ignacio and the bullets. She held out both of hands with her index fingers and thumbs touching, forming a triangle shape. "Presto!" Aria exclaimed. The air around was suddenly sucked into a vacuum in the center of her hand formation before being fired outward in a triangle shape that blew away the bullets and the Black Skulls but by the time it reached Vincent, it had became a gentle breeze.

"She's not too bad, we could use someone like her..." Vincent commented with a smirk.

"Thanks for the assist." Ignacio thanked.

"Anytime." Aria replied.

"Now, to dispatch the rest of them." Ignacio said holding out his arm with his palm facing the rest of the Black Skulls in front of him. "FIRE!" Ignacio exclaimed firing a large fireball directed at the Black Skulls that engulfed them all. "Heh, too easy..." Ignacio scoffed.

Fushi walked out through Ignacio's flames with out a single burn on him or his clothes to The Vincent Pirate's surprise.

"AIYAAAAAA! HE'S NOT HUMAN!" Aria shouted.

"Hmph, if I'm not human what does that make you two?" Fushi asked confusing Ignacio and Aria. "Like you two I also consume a Devil Fruit, I'm no less human than you two." Fushi informed.

"Human? No," Ignacio began. He raised his hand up to his face with a sadistic smile on his face. "I'M A DEMON!" Ignacio exclaimed charging toward Fushi swinging his arm at him only for it to phase right through him, to his, Vincent's, and Aria surprise. "How?" Ignacio asked looking at his hand.

"I told you," Fushi said walking up to Ignacio's back. "...I'm a Devil Fruit user!" He exclaimed striking Ignacio in the back of his neck, causing him to fall to the floor of the deck. He struck Ignacio twice more along his spinal column. "As a child, I ate the Genei Genei no Mi(Phantom Fruit), I'm untouchable." Fushi informed.

"Damn, I can't move." Ignacio stated.

"Defeat is expected when you face the future Pirate King." Fushi informed.

"You should take those words to heart then,"

Fushi turned around to Vincent who had his arms folded over his chest a smile on his face.

"...'Cause your opponent is me!" Vincent informed.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 14: The Difference in Level

"You, the future Pirate King? Don't make me laugh." Fushi stated. "The title of Pirate King will belong to me, kid." Fushi said.

"A weakling like you? I don't think so." Vincent protested.

"Weakling?" Fushi asked angrily.

"Yeah, you're fighting style involves making it impossible for your opponent from being able to harm you and paralyzing them, a coward's fighting style." Vincent stated.

"Coward? I'll show you cowardice." Fushi informed charging toward Vincent an attempting to jab him with his index and middle fingers, only to strike the air where Vincent once stood to his surprise. "What the hell?" Fushi asked.

Vincent pointing his finger against Fushi with a smile. "Bang!" Vincent said with a laugh, causing Fushi to jump.

"You... you bastard." Fushi said as looked over his shoulder at Vincent.

"It seems that your Genei Genei no Mi is useless if you are caught by surprise. You probably have to concentrait to become untangible am I right?" Vincent asked, only getting a silent response from Fushi. "Know that I know your weakness you are completely at my mercy." Vincent stated.

"Grrhh..." Fushi grumbled.

"Tell you what, I'm feeling generous today, how about I give you three chances to take me out and as an added bonus," Vincent began. He once again folding his arms over his chest. "... I won't use my hands!" Vincent declared.

"AIYAAAAA?" Aria exclaimed.

"Is he that confident?" Ignacio asked.

"How dare you mock me." Fushi stated. "SUCH INSOLENCE CAN NOT BE PERMITED!" Fushi exclaimed turning on his heel, attempting to strike Vincent, only for the latter to lean to the side and dodge it. He repeatly attempted to jab Vincent only for the latter to dodge every strike. He tried again with his other hand, only to once again miss every time.

Vincent jumped kicked Fushi in the chest, causing the latter to stumble backward and the former to be propelled backward onto the Black's Skull's ship's deck, on which he landed on his feet with his arms still folded over his chest. "That's Strike 1..." Vincent informed with a smile.

"Damn you..." Fushi mumbled. "Genei Doryuu(Phantom Mole)!" Fushi exclaimed as his body sunk beneath the deck of Vincent's ship to his surprise.

"Hey no fair!" Vincent exclaimed.

Fushi leapt out of the deck of his ship behind Vincent and attempted to strike him in the back of the neck.

'_A sneak attack from behind, how cliché..._' Vincent thought. He suddenly ducked underneath Fushi's attack and sweep kicked him, knocking him onto his back. Vincent stood back up with arms still folded over his chest to add insult to injury and turned to Fushi. "That's Strike 2..." Vincent informed. "Still want to continue?" Vincent asked.

"Grr... SCREW THIS! SHOOT HIM!" Fushi ordered.

"Hmm?" Vincent mumbled as the remaining Black Skulls pointed their rifles at Vincent's back.

"Oh no you don't!" Aria exclaimed as she pulled out a silver flute from out of its sheath shaped case. "Maestoso(Majestic)!" She shouted as her flute expanded to the length of a battle staff as she smacked the Black Skulls in their heads, knocking them out.

"Dammit!" Fushi cursed in anger.

"STRIKE 3!" Vincent exclaimed stomping on Fushi's face, breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. Vincent removed his foot off of Fushi's face and turned to Aria. "Thanks, if it wasn't for you, me and Ignac here would be dead, you really saved our asses." Vincent thanked.

"Oh it was nothing." Aria replied.

"No really, we need someone like you in our crew, will you join us?" Vincent asked.

"Well, it will give me a chance to see the world." Aria pointed out. "Sure, why not?" Aria accepted.

"Awesome! Ignacio lets celebra-" Vincent requested looking toward Ignacio and remembered his condition.

"Grrrrmmm..." Ignacio grumbled.

"Oh right, let me fix you up." Vincent requested. Without warning, he stomped on Ignacio's back with a loud crack.

"AAAAHHH!" Ignacio exclaimed shooting back up, holding his back. "What the hell man?" Ignacio asked.

"Heh, that actually worked." Vincent commented.

"WHAT?" Ignacio exclaimed.

Aria watched Vincent and Ignacio bicker with a smile on her. '_These two sure are funny._' She thought.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Vincent said jumping back onto the deck of his ship. "Let's just set sail!" Vincent exclaimed pointing toward the horizon with a smile.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I have a request. As you read in the summary I need Shichibukai. Currently five positions are open. The only requirement is that the have a plant themed name. So far I have baroness and an actor for Shichibukai. Also, I just realized Vincent's crew still needs a chef! These positions are limited, so submit as quickly as you can before it's taken!" Shonen warned.

Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!


	15. Chapter 15

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 15: The Butchers

Vincent stood in front of a melon salesman holding up three fingers. "Three..." Vincent said.

"Ten." The salesman replied sternly.

"Grrr..." Vincent groaned. "Four..." Vincent said holding up a fourth finger.

"Ten." The salesman replied again.

"Five! I'll go no higher than that!" Vincent informed.

"Listen kid, you have to pay 10,000 Beri like everyone else." The salesman stated.

"10,000 for a friggin' melon? That's outrageous!" Vincent exclaimed. He sighed while folding his arms over his chest. "Fine, Ignacio, Aria, could you loan me some Beri?" Vincent asked. He stood there silently waiting for a response, getting nothing but silence. "Hey do you two hear me?" Vincent asked as he looked over his shoulder only to see no one there. "WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE TWO GO?" Vincent shouted.

XxX

Ignacio walked up a street looking around at the various people there. "Damn, where did Aria wander off to this time?" Ignacio asked. He stopped walking and did a rough imatation of Aria's face. "Ooh! What's that over there? I've never see a building like that before!" Ignacio imatated, getting strange looks from the people passing by.

"Hey mommy, look at the funny man." A small girl said as she pointed at Ignacio from across the street.

"It's rude to point dear." The girl's mother informed pulling her away.

Ignacio's face turned red as he face palmed out of embarassment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

'_This feeling... pure bloodthirst!_' Ignacio thought removing his hand from his face and widening his eyes.

A large, musculuar man with spiky red hair dressed in black wearing a white skull mask loomed over the mother and child, swinging a large black sword onto them, causing the two to cower in fear for their lives. His sword was suddenly stopped by Ignacio's gloved hand, to his and his victim's surprise.

"What have these two done to you?" Ignacio asked.

The man remained silent.

"Are you really that much of a monster that you won't even try to justify killing?" Ignacio asked. He pushed the man off of him, causing the masked man to stumble backwards.. He clenched his other hand into a fist as he generated his other gauntlet. "You two better get out of her, there is no way I can guaranty your safety..." Ignacio warned.

The woman nodded as she and her child stood up and ran away.

Ignacio cracked his neck twice. Before assuming a fighting stance. "Your move..." Ignacio informed as his eyes began glowing red.

The masked man began charging toward him swinging his sword.

XxX

Aria had her face pressed against the glass of a bakery window, looking at all the exotic cakes. "It all looks so delicious." Aria commented.

"Hey,"

Aria removed her face from the glass as looked to her side and saw a man wearing an apron standing beside her.

"...you're scaring away all my customers!" The man informed.

"Customers? What are those?" Aria asked.

"What are customers? You know patrons, people who pay you money for your business." The man explained.

"Business?" Aria asked.

"You're trying to piss me off aren't you?" The man asked.

"Piss you off?" Aria repeated.

"Listen, want I'm trying to say is, ' If you aren't going to pay-"

Aria ignore the man's words as she noticed a shadow looming behind the man holding a butcher knife over his head. "Hey watch out!" Aria exclaimed holding her hand out to reached the man.

The shadow swung his knife down onto the man's head, only to strike the air to his surprise. "What the?" The shadow asked. The shadow was a white haired man wearing a blood stained T- shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He looked behind over his shoulder and saw Aria holding a shrunken version of the man in her hands.

"That was a close one, you should get out here." Aria requested as she opened her hands and the man returned to normal size.

The man was slightly dazed but heeded Aria's words and ran off.

Aria turned toward the white haired man with an angry expression on her. "Don't you know killing is a sin?" Aria asked.

The man turned complete around to Aria with a smile. "Sin? We don't give a shit about that, we just want to become known all over the world and killing is the easiest way to do that, not to mention the funnest..." He laughed.

"Hmph!" Aria grunted as she took her silver fruit out of her case. It expanded to the length of a battlestaff as she assumed a fighting stance with it. "You are a sinner and although it is not my place, all sinners must be punished!" Aria stated.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 16: Gloves VS Mask

The masked man swung his sword at Ignacio, but the latter put up his gloved hand to stop it and followed it up with a punch to the face, knocking him backward. As he flew backward, he flipped over and stuck into the sidewalk to brake until fully stopping.

Ignacio charged toward the masked man and saw his arms in a slashing manner as the masked man swung his sword at him causing their attacks to clash with loud _clangs_. Ignacio jumped back as the masked man swung his sword downward with both hands, created a large fissure in the sidewalk. Ignacio widened his eyes upon seeing the fissure. '_That could've killed me!_' Ignacio thought.

The masked man charged toward Ignacio while the latter was still in midair, surprise the Vincent Pirates' First Mate.

'_He's so fast for someone his size._' Ignacio commented. He looked at the masked man's sword that was being swung at him. '_And to wield such a massive blade with such speed as well!_' Ignacio added.

The masked man swung his sword onto the side of Ignacio's head, knocking him through a building. He charged into the hole created by Ignacio body and landed in front of where Ignacio laid, surprising the people inside. He looked down at Ignacio and saw that he wasn't moving. He looked over to the people scaring them.

"HYAAAAHHHHHH!" The people screamed in fear.

The masked man lumbered over to the people dragging his sword through the floor with its blade covered with Ignacio's blood. He stood over a little boy who looked up at him with tearful, watery eyes and a runny nose. He raised his sword, preparing to strike.

"Hey,"

The masked man looked up and turned back toward Ignacio laid and saw him stumble to his feet.

"...leave them alone, _I'm_ your opponent!" Ignacio reminded.

The masked man ignored Ignacio and turned back to the bystanders and raised his sword, preparing to attack them.

"I said," Ignacio exclaimed wrapping his arms around the masked man. "...I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" Ignacio exclaimed suplexing the masked man, causing his mask to crack. He let go of the masked man and stood back up, allowing the masked man to fall over. He turned around and looked down at the masked man as he stood back up.

The masked man attempted to swing his sword at Ignacio but the latter quickly held up his arm as flames began to radiate off of it.

"Flaming Block!" Ignacio exclaimed as he generated a sheild made of flames from his gauntlet before the masked man's sword made contact. The heat of the flames melted the masked man's sword's blade, leaving him with only his hilt. The flames of Ignacio's Flaming Block died out as he punched the masked man in the face/mask with his free hand knocking him backward several meters before landing on his back. "Is it over?" Ignacio asked.

The masked man stumbled to his feet, showing that his mask had several cracks on it. His mask finally broke apart into two halves that fell to the ground showing his dark gray eyes. "Khehehe... you shouldn't have done that..." The unmasked man informed.

"And why is that?" Ignacio asked.

The unmasked man took a deep breath and exhaled an invisible cloud of gas. When the cloud spread toward Ignacio, he dropped to his hands and knees coughing as his eyes began to water.

"Wh- what the hell is going on?" Ignacio asked.

"It's my Devil Fruit, the Ibuki Ibuki no Mi(Breath Fruit). Right now, you're in a cloud of pure Carbon Dioxide created by my breath, you're probably feeling dizzy right now aren't you?" The unmasked man asked.

Ignacio stumbled to his feet while still coughing. "I can still fight..." Ignacio informed. He pulled his hood over his head, casting a shadow over the upper half of his face before assuming a fighting stance as his eyes began to glow red. "Mortal Claw!" Ignacio exclaimed charging toward the unmasked man holding out one of his claws. He grabbed onto the unmasked man's neck and began squeezing his windpipe, cutting off his breath.

"Gaah..." The unmasked man gasped for breath.

"You shouldn't have explained your fruit to me, you abilities are tied to your breath, all I have to do is keep you from breathing." Ignacio stated. He pulled back his free fist and punched the unmasked man in the face, knocking on his back, unconscious.

The bystanders looked in awe as Ignacio turned to them. "I'm not paying for this..." Ignacio informed before walking out through the hole that was created from his body.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 17: The Most Dangerous Pirates in the East Blue

"Punish me? Well, come and try it little lady." The knife wielding man said holding up his knife.

"Okay..." Aria agreed. She suddenly vanished, surprising the knife wielding man.

"What the hell? Where did she go?" The knife wielding man asked.

"Bravo Kuji" Aria exclaimed kicking the knife wielding man in the chin. She spun around to switch feet and kick the knife wielding man in the side of his head with her other foot, sending the knife wielding man through the glass of the bakery's window. She leapt through the window and attempted to jab the knife wielding man with the end of her flute.

The knife wielding man through his butcher knife Aria while she was still in the air to her surprise.

Right before the knife hit her, Aria vanished once again.

The knife wielding man narrowed his eyes and reached his hand out and grabbed something. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed. He pulled his hand back and opened it up, showing a miniature Aria in his palm. "Just as I thought, you consume a Devil Fruit that shrinks things didn't you?" The knife wielding man asked. "Now that I know your abilities, your fate is in the palm of my hands! GHAHAHAHA!" The knife wielding man laughed.

"That was a bad joke..." Aria commented.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE SIZE OF A GRAIN! I COULD CRUSH YOU AT ANYTIME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CRITICISE MY COMEDY!" The knife wielding man stated.

"Remind me again who's at who's mercy?" Aria asked as she walked toward the knife wielding man's thumb.

"Hey what are y-"

Aria grabbed onto the knife wielding man's thumb and with a jerk of her body, flipped him onto his back.

"Ow, how could she be this strong dispite her size?" The knife wielding man asked. He sat up and looked down at his hand only to see that Aria was gone. "What the? Where did she go?" Aria asked.

"Over here!"

The knife wielding man felt himself get punched in the right cheek, causing him to fall over. He was pulled back up and uppercutted, sending him flying into the air and landing several meters away.

Aria returned to her normal size and charged toward the knife wielding man swinging her flute and hitting him in the side of his head and knocking him into a chocolate cake.

The knife wielding man stumbled to his feet with some cake still on his face as Aria walked toward him.

"What a waste of perfectly good cake..." Aria sighed.

The knife wielding man turned around and instantly threw a knife at Aria.

Aria sidestepped the knife and kneed the knife wielding man in the abdomen, knocking him back out through the window they came in. She leapt through the window and stood over the knife wielding man.

"Ghahaha..." The knife wielding man chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, our captain is the most dangerous man in the East Blue, he is a monster! His bounty amounts to 30,000,000 Beri. He is a man who bears the infamous Snake's Mark!" The knife wielding man informed.

"You're boring me." Aria stated kicking the knife wielding man in the head.

"Okay then, I'll just keel over and die then..." The knife wielding man said rolling over onto his side.

"Snake's Mark? I wonder if it has anything to do with that mark on Vincent's arm..." Aria pondered.

XxX

"Help! Theif!"

Vincent ran down a sidewalk carrying various fruits in his arms with a wide smile on his face as various shopkeepers chased after him. "KA- hahahah! The ultimate tactic never fails!" Vincent laughed. "Y'all can kiss my ass!" Vincent taunted looking over his shoulder, sticking out his tongue. Time appeared to slow down as he ran past a black haired man wearing a red high collar shirt with black pants carrying two katana on his back. What really caught Vincent's eye as he ran past him, was a spiraling Snake's Mark on his neck/chest. Time moved at a normal pace again when Vincent past him. Vincent continued to run, but his expression was now blank, as if he could sense something bad was about to happen. He heard a loud _SHLIIINNNKKK_ and stopped in his tracks with his mouth agape. The following _thud_ caused him to drop his fruit and look back at the man with a Snake's Mark. He widened his eyes at what he saw, the bodies of the shopkeepers that were chasing him laying in pools of their blood while the man with the Snake's Mark standing over them with both of his katana drawn and bloody. "Why... WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" Vincent demanded angrily.

The man with a Snake's Mark looked back at Vincent with a smug smirk. "Why? Because I could..." He replied almost like a laugh.

Vincent clenched his hands into fist and bared his teeth as a vein bulged in his forehead. "What kind of monster are you?" Vincent asked.

"Monster? No, I am Kobura the 'Cobra's Fang', the most dangerous man in the East Blue!" Kobura introduced.

"Then I finally found you!"

Vincent calmed slightly from surprise and turned around to see a girl around his age with brunette hair in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a white tank top with a blue short skirt and a pair of sandals. "Who the hell are you?" Vincent asked.

"Who am I? I'm Camen M. Carter!" Carter introduced pointing her thumb at her chest with a wide smile.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"She's back! From the original PIRATE KINGDOM, it's Vincent's former First Mate, Carter!" Shonen announced. "I've been looking over her character for awhile and thought of how I could use her character design. Anyway, I'm sure fans of the original PIRATE KINGDOM will enjoy 'Cat's' return. Keep it cool, keep it shonen!" Shonen said.


	18. Chapter 18

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 18: The Bloody Ripper

"Listen Carter, this guy's dangerous, you should get out of here." Vincent warned.

"Didn't you here me, I've been looking for him, mainly because he is dangerous!" Carter informed.

"Huh? You're not making any sense, are you an idiot or something?" Vincent asked.

"Excuse me! Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Carter asked.

"Ahem." Kobura coughed into his fist getting Vincent and Carter's attention. "Young lady, you said you were searching for me, am I right to assume you want to challenge me?" Kobura asked.

"Damn straight! You are the strongest pirate in the East Blue, defeating you will show how strong I am, and after that it's off to the Grand Line to show the entire world my strength!" Carter explained.

"Wait, you know how to get to the Grand Line?" Vincent asked looking back at Carter.

"Yeah, I have thousands of maps memorized in my head perfectly." Carter answered.

"Great, we need someone to navigate us to the Grand Line because I have no idea where to go." Vincent admitted.

"Listen, I have my own ambitions to follow, I don't have time to show how to get to the Grand Line." Carter informed. She focused her sight on Kobura and assumed a mantis stance. "And right now my ambition is to defeat this man!" Carter stated. She charged toward Kobura pulling back her right arm to strike. She jabbed him in his abdomen and followed it up with a second strike to his chest. She kneed him in the chest, causing him to skid backwards. She switched to a Tiger's stance and charge toward Kobura again. "Tiger's Fury!" Carter exclaimed as she began repeatedly punching Kobura in the chest and abdomen. She finished her attack by jumping into the air and roundhouse kicking Kobura in the neck sending him flying across the street and landing in the middle of said street.

"Impressive..." Vincent compliment rubbing his chin.

"I did it, I beat the infamous Kobura!" Carter shouted in joy.

"Did you now?" Kobura asked as he stood back up with his smug smile still on his face.

"Wh- what?" Carter stuttered in surprise.

"You've got a nice kick," Kobura complimented as rubbed his neck before cracking it. He held out his arm and held one of his katana sideways. "...but it's going to take more than a 'nice kick' to defeat me." Kobura informed. He dashed toward Carter swinging his katana, however, before he could land a hit, Vincent ran in between him and her and stopped his blade with a kick. The collision created a fisure in the ground. '_He stopped me?_' Kobura thought in surprise.

"Hey, what are you doing, this is my fight." Carter reminded.

"Be quiet, you can't fight him alone!" Vincent informed looking over his shoulder at Carter.

"Shut up, I'm not weak. I'll show the world how strong I am!" Carter stated.

"Hmph," Vincent grunted pushing Kobura away. "That's the attitude I like to see in my crew, show me how strong you really are." Vincent requested.

"Gladly!" Carter agreed running toward Kobura. She threw a punch that Kobura dodged but followed up with a knee to the stomach, causing him to bowl over.

Kobura jumped back and held out both his arms, crossing them while pointing his right katana's blade upward and his left downward. "You are becoming a nuisance." Kobura said. "Nitoryu: Zanryuu(Two Sword Style: Dragon Slayer)." Kobura said quickly uncrossing his arms. "Vital strike..." He mumbled as he sheathed his katana.

Carter widened he eyes and quickly held arms up in a defensive position blocking her neck, chest, and abdomen as a multiple cuts appeared all over body, leaving small rips in her clothes. "Damn, that could've killed me..." Carter mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Vincent asked.

"No, I'm just getting started." Carter said as she assumed a fighting stance with a determined smile on her face.

To Be Continued...

X And now for something completely different... X

Vincent: You'll love my nuts!(Get the joke?)


	19. Chapter 19

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 19: One's Ambition

"Just getting started? You look pretty worn out to me." Kobura stated as he folding his arms over hs chest.

"Fool, I haven't began to get serious yet!" Carter boasted.

"Even so, those wounds are pretty deep, don't blame me if you die from bloodloss." Kobura warned as he drew a single katana.

"You worry more about yourself." Carter informed. She charged toward Kobura throwing a punch that Kobura blocked with his katana, cutting into the skin of her fingers. She flinched from the pain before she attempted to kick Kobura in the neck.

Kobura stopped Carter's kick by grabbing her ankle, to her surprise.

Carter began struggling to get free. "Hey, let me go!" Carter demanded. "I said," Carter began rearing her head back. "...LET ME GO!" Carter shouted as she headbutted Kobura, causing him to loosen his grip and allow her to get free as he began to fall over backwards. Carter's forehead began to bleed from the bruise on her forehead as she kneed Kobura in the abdomen, knocking him back a meter.

Kobura flipped over onto his feet in midair and stood up straight as he rested his katana's blade on his shoulder. He watched Carter pant as blood continued to drip down her face with a smug smile on his face. "What's the matter? Getting tired?" Kobura asked mockingly.

"Hell no, I'm just getting my second wind." Carter protested.

"Hey, Carter, are you sure you don't want to tag out or something?" Vincent asked.

"I told you already, this is my fight!" Cat reminded giving Kobura a fierce glare.

"Grrrghh! Enough of this foolishness, you can't defeat me! " Kobura stated.

"Screw you! I will win because I refuse to lose do you understand?" Carter asked.

"Enough of this, I wasted enough time with you." Kobura said as he held his katana in front of him with two hands, in kendo style.

"I will continue to fight until my body breaks and even then, I WILL CONTINUE TO FIGHT!" Carter shouted. '_I will continue to fight until I prove to myself that I have gotten stronger..._' Carter thought.

**XxX**

A younger Carter learned against the wall of a small building, holding his knees against her chest with a shadow cast over her eyes as tears ran down the sides of her bruised face. A shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up and see a red haired man with tan skin standing over her. He wore a black unbuttoned jacket with no undershirt with a pair of ragged jeans and a pair of black boots. He had a sapphire colored stone hanging from his neck by a black cord. "I- it's you!" Carter exclaimed.

"Hey, why are you crying?" The man asked.

Carter quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. "I- I'm not crying!" She protested angrily. She began to sob again and look down at her feet. "I'm not crying dammit..." She mumbled. "I... I couldn't protect her..." She stated.

"Huh?" The man asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"My sick mother... I couldn't protect her from the pirates because I am weak..." Carter sobbed.

The man remained silent before placing his hand on her head, causing her to look up at him and see his smile. "Well, if you think you're weak then there's only one thing to do, get stronger." The man informed. He removed his hand from her head and began to walk away. "Hell, you might become stronger than me one day." He laughed.

Carter remained silent as she watched the man walk away. "Wait, who are you?" She called to the man as she took a step toward him.

The man stopped and looked toward her, over his shoulder with a smile. "Call me Jake." He answered.

**XxX**

'_Every since that day, I've pushed myself to get stronger, and I'll be damned if I allow myself to be defeated..._' Carter thought as she assume a fighting stance.

"Are you ready?" Kobura asked.

"Shut up and fight." Carter requested. She and Kobura charged toward each other with Kobura swinging his katana at her. She held out her hand and grabbed the blade of Kobura's katana to his surprise. The blood from the wound in her palm and fingers ran down the length of the blade before dripping onto the ground. "Nnngghh!" Carter grunted in pain.

"To stop my sword midstrike while wound like this, you're tough. BUT'LL MAKE YOUR DEATH ALL THE MORE PLEASING!" Kobura exclaimed as he pushed his katana down onto Carter.

Carter cringed but forced herself to withstand the pain. She pulled back her free hand as she clenched it into a fist. "This fist of mine is filled my ambitions, my pride, and my strength!" Carter exclaimed as she punched Kobura in the face, sending him flying backwards through the wall of the building behind him. Carter stared at the hole in the wall, panting heavily before falling over onto her back. She quickly fell asleep with a large snot bubble hanging out of her nose, inflating and deflating as she snored.

"Guess she did wear herself out..." Vincent commented with a chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Shame that I'd didn't get a chance to fight him, the most dangerous pirate in the East Blue." Vincent complained.

"So you want to fight me too, eh?"

Vincent widened his eyes in surprise and looked toward the hole in the wall and saw Kobura climbing out of it while wiping blood out of the corner of his mouth.

"Jihihihi, I'll be more than happy to oblige!" Kobura informed with a sinister smile.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 20: The Two Snakes

"JIHIHIHI! The girl has done it now, she's gotten me angry and now," Kobura said as raised the katana he had in hand while unsheathing the second. "...EVERYBODY DIES!" He exclaimed to Vincent's horror.

"This guy's insane..." Vincent commented.

Kobura ran toward Vincent with his sword plowing into the air. He swung his sword upward, throwing dirt at Vincent face and into his eyes.

"Shit..." Vincent cursed as he tried to shield his eyes by putting up his arms while squinting. He suddenly leapt to the side, just barely dodging Kobura's katana as his cut into his side. Vincent landed holding onto his side in pain while gritting his teeth. "Nrgh!" He grunted. He stood back up and ran toward Kobura while taking off his vest. As he approached Kobura, the swordsman swung one of his katana at him as he threw his vest at he blade allowing it to be cut instead.

"What?" Kobura gasped when he didn't find Vincent behind the vest after its two halves fell to the ground.

"Over here!"

Kobura turned around and found himself on the receiving end of Vincent's roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying backwards. He flipped over in midair and used one of his katana to brake while swinging his second to fire a blade of compressed air at Vincent.

Vincent lifted one of legs with his knee against his chest. "Kaze no Juugan!" He exclaimed as he kicked outward and released a ball of compressed air that flew toward Kobura's air blade. They collision of the two air attacks created an explosion of air that blew both Vincent and Kobura away. The two landed on their backs and skidded backwards before finally stopping. The two rose to their feet with smiles on their faces.

"JIHIHIHI! You're pretty strong kid, what's your name?" Kobura asked.

"Vincent, a rookie pirate with big goals." Vincent answered.

"Really? It's a shame that you're going to die before you fulfill those goals." Kobura stated.

"We'll see about that." Vincent stated as he got down on all fours in a sprinter's starting position. He charged toward Kobura holding out his arms at high speeds, causing him to appear to be a black blur. "Vincent Lariat!" Vincent exclaimed as he slammed him arm into Kobura's chest sending him flying backwards.

Before much distance could be made, Kobura stuck one of his katana into the ground and use the momentum of Vincent's lariat to spin around the hilt of his katana and kick Vincent in the side of his head and send him flying into a building.

Upon hitting the building, Vincent slid down it and slumped over. He looked up and saw Kobura charging toward with one of katana pulled back. Vincent widened as he quickly leaned to the side, dodging Kobura's katana, only to put himself in the path of the second. Stunned, Vincent bit down on the tip of Kobura's katana out of instinct, to Kobura's surprise. '_That's was too close..._' Vincent thought as he began to sweat.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" Kobura asked.

Vincent opened his mouth to allow Kobura to pulled back his katana. "I can't die yet, I don't even have a bounty." Vincent said with a smile. He kneed Kobura in the chin, knocking him over onto his back. "Once word gets out that I defeated you, I'll be the most wanted man in the East Blue, and then it's off to the Grand Line!" Vincent stated.

"So that's what you meant by 'big goals'," Kobura said. "...but you forget, THERE'S STILL THE MATTER OF DEFEATING ME!" Kobura reminded swinging his katana across Vincent's chest.

Vincent widened his eyes as he looked down at his chest, specifically his shirt. "My shirt, you ruined my favorite shirt!" Vincent exclaimed. He turned around and began to take of his shirt.

Kobura saw a tatoo of four connected dots forming a cross on Vincent's back but focused his attention on Vincent's Snake's Mark and widened his eyes. "JIHIHIHI! A Snake's Mark? So you too bear the mark of the devil?" Kobura asked.

"Yeah, so?" Vincent asked.

"JIHIHIH! That's means you and I are exactly the same!" Kobura answered.

"KA- hahaaha! You and me? The same? I might be a devil's child but you," Vincent said pointing at Kobura. "...you're a monster!" Vincent informed.

"Hmph, I'd think that a fellow devil child would sympathize with my plight. We bearers of the Snake's Mark are hated by all, the fear us because of are superiority. If we're not killed when we are born we are made into child soldiers by the World Government. That's why I want to kill these guys, so no of us has to feel the pain of hatred." Kobura stated.

"Actually, I don't care. A birthmark is a birthmark, people overreact to the littlest things if you ask me." Vincent stated. "However, you're still an stepping stone for me, so let's continue." Vincent requested. He assumed a sprinter's starting position again and charge toward Kobura and elbowed him in the face.

Kobura retaliated with a knee to Vincent's stomach, causing the latter to bowl over. He swung his katana down onto Vincent, but the latter quickly jumped back to dodge it.

Vincent panted heavily before smiling. He assume a sprinter's starting postion keeping the smile on his face. "Ready Ignacio?" Vincent asked.

Kobura widened his eyes and looked behind and saw Ignacio running toward with arm pulled back with a fireball in his hand. "Ready Captain!" Ignacio confirmed.

"Let's go, Vincent's Lariat!" Vincent exclaimed charging toward Kobura with an outstretched arm.

"Burning Impact!" Ignacio exclaimed.

The Vincent Pirates' Captain and First Mate slammed their attacks onto Kobura creating a large fiery explosion. When the flames died down, Ignacio stood over the burnt Vincent and Kobura, panting heavily.

Vincent stood back up and held onto his head. "As Captain, I order that we _never_ do that again." Vincent ordered.

"Oh right, you're not fireproof..." Ignacio remembered. "Anyway, come on, Aria's waiting on the ship.

"I'll be right with you..." Vincent said as he looked over at the sleeping Carter.

XxX

A tied up Carter nodded before slowly opening her eyes and seeing the Vincent Pirates sitting in front of her on their causing her to widened her eyes and her jaw to drop.

"What's up?" Vincent asked with a smile as he held up his hand as a greeting.

Carter remain silent from the shock of being kidnapped in her sleep before, "HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

To Be Continued...

XxX

Daisuke and Kiyose stood in front of camera with Kiyose smiling at the camera while Daisuke had his arms crossed looking away with a grimace. "Hello, Kiyose and Daisuke, the currently only canon Shonen King pairing, here!" Kiyose greeted. "From everyone from Shonen King JUMP productions, we'd like to wish you," Kiyose stopped. After an awkward period of silence, she looked over at Daisuke and nudged him.

"What?" Daisuke asked.

"Your line, come on, we rehearsed this!" Kiyose reminded.

"Fine, Merry Christmas..." Daisuke deadpanned.

"Oh come on, where's your holiday cheer?" Kiyose asked.

"It left the day my father left us on a Christmas and when our mother died in a fire the Christmas after that one..." Daisuke answered, causing Kiyose to look away while turning red from embarassment.

"Awkward..." Kaoru said leaning into the camera shot.

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! With chapter, I finish my One Piece: Pirate Kingdom catch up marathon. Now what fic should I update next?" Shonen asked himself.


	21. Chapter 21

One Piece... the legendary treasure in the grand line left by the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, and found by the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy. 108 years after Monkey D. Luffy's death, the treasure remains unclaimed and few even believe in its existence. However, there are still some who believe an make it their goal to find it...

"Just call me the Pirate Prince, because I'm going to prove One Piece exist and become the Pirate King. Even if it kills me, even if it takes me to the ends of the world, I will find it!"

XxX

BON VOYAGE! mabushii hikari o mezashite

bokura no KIRAMEKI wa shizumanai taiyou

yukou hito kakera no yuuki hirogete

mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo

saisho wa minna BARABARA ni egaite ita chiheisen

ima nara hitotsu no bouenkyou de nozokeru

kimi no KOKORO madowasu unmei no shoppai KONPASU

saka te ni kajitoru yo

BON VOYAGE! SHIGARAMI mo kako mo sutete

bokura nara sore demo waraeteru hazu

yume o kanaeru tame no namida naraba

oshikukenai Precious in my life Oh...

mirai e no SHIPPO chotto mieta yo

XxX

"One Piece: Pirate Kingdom, The Ragnarok Arc, Chapter 21: The Two Powerful Rookies!" Vincent exclaimed.

XxX

The Vincent Pirate's ship sailed through the waters of the East Blue with Vincent at the helm and Carter standing behind, looking at a small compass she held in the palm of her hand. Vincent had replaced his previous top with a black long sleeved shirt that exposed his abdomen and had a zipper in the front and a high collar.

"If we head West from here, we should make it to the Grand Line in about three days of sailing." Carter informed.

"Great! You know if you hadn't have _joined _the crew, we'd be sailing around randomly, KA- hahaha!" Vincent laughed.

"You're just lucky that I'm going to the Grand Line as well." Carter stated as she shoved the compass into her skirt pocket.

Ignacio burst through the cabin door holding a rolled up black piece of fabric. "I finished the Jolly Roger!" Ignacio announced.

"Really? Lets see it." Vincent requested.

Ignacio unrolled the flag, showing a Jolly Roger with a skull with decaying flesh with one eyeball, blood coming from the empty eye socket, and missing it lower jaw. Naturally, Vincent and Carter's reaction were disgusted.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Vincent asked.

"Well I like it..." Ignacio stated rolling up his Jolly Roger.

"You guys want to see mine?" Aria asked popping out from behind Ignacio and holding out her Jolly Roger.

"Can't be worse than Ignacio's." Vincent shrugged.

"I'm going to the Crow's Nest..." Ignacio grumbled as he walked away.

Aria unrolled her Jolly Roger, which featured a skull with three strands of hair that hung over its 'forehead' like Vincent's stray hairs and the crossbones formed a crucifix like cross.

"That... is... AWESOME! Much better than Ignacio's!" Vincent shouted.

"I get it! My Jolly Roger sucks!" Ignacio yelled down from the ship's Crow's Nest, causing the other three Vincent Pirates to look up at him and laugh.

'_You know, I think I could get used to being in this crew..._' Carter thought with a smile.

"Hey Carter," Vincent called turning to his crew's new Navigator.

"Hmm? What is it Vincent?" Carter responded as she returned to reality.

"How much longer would it take to get to the Grand Line if we make a detour?" Vincent asked.

"A detour? For what?" Carter asked.

"There is something I have to do before I go to the Grand Line." Vincent stated.

XxX

A tan skinned teenage boy who looked exactly like Vincent only slightly muscular ran up a hall. He had black hair like Vincent's, but instead of having it spiked back, it was combed down and parted over his left eye. He wore a black sailor outfit with a blue seagull on the back with MARINE written underneath it in blue with a pair of black boots. He came to a door and opened it up. He stood in front of a large man wearing a white longcoat with justice written on the back in kanji on his that hung over his shoulder black suit with a red pinstriped polo shirt with a tie. He had slicked back black hair and dark grey eyes. Most noticible about him was the worn black mask he wore over his mouth that appeared to have blood stains.

"Petty Officer Ryoushi," The masked man began.

"Y- Yes Admiral Mokuzen?" Ryoushi asked.

"I've already told you, there is no need to use formalities, just call me father." Mokuzen stated.

"Yes Father?" Ryoushi rephrased.

"I just wanted to commend you on you recent success. I'm told you're quite the prodigy, even though you're just a rookie." Mokuzen stated.

"Thank you, Father." Ryoushi thanked.

"That reminds me, have you heard of these new pirate? His name keeps popping up everywhere." Mokuzen asked.

"You mean 'Sea Devil' Vincent? Personally, I think his bounty is a little high for theft and destruction of property." Ryoushi stated.

"You're so naïve, this man defeated Kobura 'Of the Snake's Fang', it looks like the pirates have a prodigy of their own..." Mokuzen informed.

"This guy's dangerous, we have to eliminate him at once before he becomes a real threat to the World Government!" Ryoushi exclaimed.

"Patience my boy, this Vincent person could turn out to be a powerful enemy or a powerful ally in the future." Mokuzen stated.

"You dont mean..." Ryoushi said in surprise.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen king here! Want do you guys think of my new writing style? I'm think of including intros in my chapters now, should keep it or stop? In case you couldn't tell, this opening was Bon Voyage, the 4th One Piece Opening. Also, I'm going to post a new news bulletin in my forum soon. Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said.


	22. Chapter 22

One Piece: Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 22: The Pirate King and The World's Strongest Swordsman

A teenage boy meditated on top of a mountain peak as thunder clouds hung over head. The boy had necklength black hair under a hat with a skull decoration on the cone. He wore a pair of black pants with black boots and an open black jacket with a skull and crossbones on the back. At his hip was a sheathed katana with a skull shaped tsubasa and around his neck was necklace made of small silver skulls. As lightning was about to strike him, he opened his blood red eyes and unsheathed his katana. He swung his katana and deflected the bolt of lightning.

The bolt of lightning hit the ground in front of man who had just climbed the mountain. The man had a stunned expression on his face and fell on his rear in surprise. "You... you could've killed me..." The man stated.

"But I didn't, now stated your business for disturbing me." The boy ordered.

"Oh right, Master Eugene, four pirates arrived on the island a few minutes ago, and are looking for you, sir." The man informed.

"Pirates? What could pirates want with me?" Eugene asked.

XxX

Vincent and Ignacio sat at a table inside a tavern, scarfing down rack after rack of meat while Carter watched in disgust. She turned to Aria who was drinking rum out of a mug. "Do those two always eat like this?" She asked.

"No, they must not be very hungry today." Aria said nonchalantly, causing Carter's jaw to drop in surprise. "Excuse me, can I get another mug of rum?" Aria asked turning to the bartender.

"Sure miss." He complied. He took out a bottle and poured the rum into a mug and slid the mug down to Aria.

Aria grabbed the mug and downed the rum, leaning back further and further before falling out of her chair to Carter's surprise. "I'm okay." Aria assured from the floor.

Suddenly, Eugene slammed the door to the tavern open and immediately glared at Vincent who was biting off a piece meat before making eye contact with him, followed by the rest of the Vincent Pirates turning to him. "You!" He grunted at Vincent. He ran toward Vincent while unsheathing his sword.

Vincent quickly leapt back as Eugene swung his katana at him. He backflipped and jumped off the wall toward Eugene. He attempted to roundhouse kick Eugene, but the latter blocked it with the blunt side of his katana. Vincent pulled back his leg and landed a meter away from Eugene, glaring at the swordsman before smiling. "You haven't changed a bit Eugene old buddy." Vincent commented.

"And your skills haven't dulled in the slightest Sempai." Eugene complimented as he sheathed his katana.

"Sempai? You two know each other?" Ignacio asked.

"Yeah," Vincent answered throwing his arm over Eugene's arm with a big smile. "Me and him are former students of Li- Sensei and rivals." Vincent informed.

**XxX**

A younger Vincent and Eugene stood on top of a pile of various animals corpses glaring at each other.

"I killed more!" Vincent shouted as he pointed at Eugene.

Eugene shook his head before crossing his arms and smirking at Vincent. "You wrong Sempai, _I_ killed more." Eugene argued.

"You're too slow to have killed more!" Vincent stated.

"And you're too weak." Eugene stated,

"Then lets prove which is stronger, speed or might!" Vincent suggested as he unsheathed a nodaichi with a long, thin blade.

"Lets." Eugene agreed as he unsheathed his katana.

The two young swordsmen leapted toward each other swinging their the swords.

XxX

After their duel, Vincent laid on his back while Eugene was on his knees, using his katana to support him and keep him from falling over. Both were panting heavily and covered in cuts.

"You know what, let's call this one a draw..." Vincent requested.

"...Agreed..." Eugene agreed.

There was a long silence between the two before Vincent spoke up. "Hey Eugene, after our training is over, what are you going to do?" Vincent asked.

"I'm going to become a master swordsman and won't stop until I reach the top and become the world's strongest." Eugene answered. "Why do you asked?" Eugene asked.

"I just been thinking about what I should do with my life. After a lot of thinking, I decided to devote my life to piracy and become a Shichibukai or a Yonkou(Note: Vincent won't read the book One Piece until later in his life.)." Vincent admitted.

"Well then, lets make a competition out of it, who ever reaches his goal first wins." Eugene stated.

"You're on." Vincent said giving Eugene a thumbs up.

**XxX**

"So, how far have you gotten on your quest?" Vincent asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Eugene stated. "And what of you?" He asked.

"I've decide my new goal, I'm going to find the legendary One Piece and prove its existence and... BECOME PIRATE KING!" Vincent exclaimed punching the air above him causing his Ignacio and Carter to facepalm in reaction while Aria mimiced him from the floor.

"Pirate King, eh?" Eugene repeated with a smile.

XxX

A shadow stood beside the door to tavern and adjusted its glasses, causing light to gleam off the lenses as a wide smile appeared on its face. "Well, well, Pirate King, hm? Somebody has some big ambitions..." The shaowy figure commented.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! I finally got around to updated the Shonen King JUMP Productions profile. I added information about the other members except Rebornster- Kun and Bystander- Chan because I couldn't get any information from their profiles. Oh well... Anyway, I decided to take a break from rewrites and update OPPK. Now let's see what rewrites I still have to do." Shonen said turning to a large blackboard.

Rewrites:

GAME MASTER(Yugioh)

DRAGON SOUL(Dragon Ball)

"Oh, I only have two more to do? That's great, what about new fics?" Shonen asked.

New Fics:

Pokemon Legends(Pokemon)

The Notebook(Death Note)

SHISHI(Inuyasha)

Philosopher's Stone(Fullmetal Alchemist)

To Do:

Read other Shonen manga

Plot more future fics

Finish playing Pokemon Heart Gold for Pokemon Legends

"Wow, that's a lot of work, plus theres the Human Genome Project and the Cold War Project I have to do for school. I'm pretty swamped. But it's worth to become the King of Shonen Fics. Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said with a wink and a thumbs up.


	23. Chapter 23

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 23: Operation RAGNAROK

"Hey Vincent, there something a want to talk to you about in private." Eugene stated.

Vincent arched an eyebrow before shrugging. "What is it?" Vincent asked.

"I can't tell you now, there are too many people here, we need to go somewhere more private. Could you please follow me?" Eugene requested.

"Wait, what about us?" Ignacio asked.

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do?" Carter asked.

"That's not my problem..." Both Vincent and Ignacio said with half lidded eyes. The two walked the other three Vincent Pirates and were about to walk out of the pub when the bartender spoke up.

"Hey, which of you is going to pay for all this?" The bartender asked.

The Vincent Pirates and Eugene stared at him then the damage caused by the Vincent and Eugene's 'fight' and stared blankly at each other silently. "RUNAWAY!" Vincent and Eugene shouted running out of the pub door causing Ignacio's, Carter's, and the bartewnder's jaws to drop as sweatdrops to appeared on their heads.

"You guys with them?" The bartender asked. "If you are, you two will have to pay for them." The bartender informed.

Ignacio and Carter glanced at each before turning back to the bartender. "Never seen those two before in my life!" Ignacio lied.

"Why would you ask?" Carter asked.

Suddenly, Aria sat back up and opened her eyes. She looked around an noticed Vincent was gone. She turned to Ignacio and Carter with a confused look on her face. "Hey, where'd Captain Vincent go?" Aria asked surprising her two fellow Vincent Pirates, causing them to facepalm.

"So he's your captain eh?" The bartender stated.

"Did I miss something?" Aria asked.

Ignacio and Carter glared angrily at the Vincent Pirates' Musician to her confusion.

XxX

Vincent followed Eugene up the mountain he was on earlier with a confused look on his face. "Hey, Eugene... Is what you have to tell me really that important, that you have to tell me on top of a mountain?" Vincent asked.

Eugene stopped cluimbing at thought to himself as Vincent climbed up to him. "Actually, in hindsight, it wasn't necessary to climb up here..." Eugene stated causing Vincent to slam his face into the mountainside. "But since we are here, I might as well tell you." Eugene stated.

"Oh come on, we're 200 meters above ground! If we fall, we could die!" Vincent stated.

"Suck it up..." Eugene stated.

"Dumbass, this is a life or death matter." Vincent stated.

"Bah! That's not important right now." Eugene stated. "What I wanted to tell you has to do with the World Government... " Eugene stated.

Vincent widened his eyes and tightened his grip on a rock. "What is it?" Vincent asked.

"They recently found the blueprints of an Ancient Weapon, through I'm not sure which one..." Eugene stated.

"WHAT! AN ANCIENT WEAPON?" Vincent shouted.

"Shh! You never know who might be listening?" Eugene warned. "Anyway, that's just the tip of the iceburg. It gets worse. They are currently mass producing ships based on the Ancient Weapon's blueprints in order to bring a permanent end to piracy, they calll it... Operation RAGNAROK, the final destiny of the gods..." Eugene informed to Vincent's horror.

XxX

Ryoushi sat on the dock of a port twindling his thumbs in boredom and sighing. He watched Marine ships come and go out of boredom. "Huh?" He mumbled. He watched a black dot appear to fly over the water's surface and appear to grow larger, revealing itself to be a man that appeared to be running on water, moving his legs so fast that they appeared to be blurrs. The man wore a black suit, boots, gloves, and fedora that was pulled down over his face to conceal his eyes. He had black hair that was braided into a long ponytail. He stopped on the dock in front of Ryoushi, bringing a strong wind that was powerful enough to send Ryoushi flying backward while completely obliterating the nearby Marine ships. Ryoushi stumbled to his feet and bowed to the suit wearing man. "Greetings, Admiral Mokuzen has been expecting you." Ryoushi informed.

The suited man said nothing as he walked pass Ryoushi.

Ryoushi pulled out a small lens like device and held it up to his eye and turned to the man in the black suit. He saw a number constantly increase before stopping at 9530 to his surprise. "Impossible, a Douriki(Power Level) over 9000? That means he's the strongest assassin the World Government has ever raised, The Legendary Bloody Wolf..." Ryoushi said in surprise. "I can hardly elieve this guy's human." Ryoushi commented.

The Blood Wolf only smirked in response while continuing on.

To Be Continued...

XxX

"Yo, Shonen King here! looks like the is becoming more and more unraveled with the reveal of Operation RAGNAROK! Anyway, I'm currently planning a One Shot called One Piece: The Story of a Young Vincent. It'll be the story of, well, a younger Vincent, before he even heard of One Piece. Keep an eye out for it. Keep it cool, keep it Shonen!" Shonen said.


	24. Chapter 24

Shonen stood on stage holding a microphone, repeatedly tapping it. "Is thing on?" Shonen asked. He arched an eyebrow as a sweatdrop appeared on his head. "Wow, that was a really cliché thing to say…" Shonen stated. He suddenly tossed the microphone over his shoulder at a wall that it exploded upon when it made contact for no reason. "Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, One Piece Pirate Kingdom: The RAGNAROK Saga has so far obtained 190 reviews, so for this chapter, I plan to get 200!" Shonen stated. "So I urge you if you're reading this to leave a review." Shonen requested. "Okay, you can turn the camera off now Zia- Chan." Shonen stated.

"Uh… how do I do that?" Zia asked.

"Second button." Shonen informed.

"But there's only one button on the right." Zia stated.

"Goddammit!" Shonen cursed.

XxX

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 24: Piracy!

Eugene and Vincent were now on the peak of the mountain the were climbing and were sitting on the edge of the cliff, over looking the forest at the base of the mountain that was locate outside the island's town.

"…and that's everything I know about Operation RAGNAROK…" Eugene stated as he turned to Vincent who was ignoring him and sipping a cup of tea.

"Oh, did you say something?" Vincent said as he stopped drinking tea and turned to Eugene.

A blood vessel bulged in Eugene's forehead from anger. "Dammit Vincent, this is serious! The World Government is going to start phase one of RAGNAROK by eliminating all of the pirates in the East Blue, including you and you're crew. You're only hope is to either give up piracy or escape into the Grandline which a weakling like you and your ragtag crew would last long in and even if by some weird miracle you do, the World Government will eventually bring RAGNAROK there! If you were smart, you'd give up now!" Eugene shouted.

"Then I guess I'm an idiot then…" Vincent said as he stood up and stared out toward the horizon.

Eugene calmed down as he stared up at Vincent while arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"Eugene can I ask you a question? What is piracy?" Vincent asked.

"Are you serious? That's obvious-"

"WRONG!" Vincent shouted pointing in Eugene's face to the latter's disdain. "You were about to answer seafaring crime or something weren't you?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, more or less…" Eugene admitted.

"That is exactly where you're wrong, piracy is more than crime. To me, living the life of a pirate isn't just something as simple as living the life of a criminal, an enemy of the World Government." Vincent stated. "To me piracy is…"

XxX

Ryoushi crept along a wall within the Marine HQ, eyeing a door at the end of the hallway. He suddenly heard footsteps and the squeak of wheels, causing to instantly turned around defensively as he assume a fighting stance. He saw a man wearing a labcoat over a black shirt with black pants and shoes. He had short messy black hair and eyes and wore glasses with light gleaming off one lens. The man was pushing a stretcher with a withered and skeletal looking bald man lying in it. "Who… who are you?" Ryoushi asked.

"Who, me? I'm nobody important… I'm just taking this patient down to my lab for some… _treatment_…" The man stated with a sinister smile.

Ryoushi stared down at the man in the stretcher with a look of disgust. "Geez, what happened to him?" Ryoushi asked.

"Gigantes is suffering from the pills I made for him, oh well, it was only a prototype anyway…" The man stated.

"Wait, did you say Gigantes? As in the Champion of Lucha Island Gigantes? You mean to tell me this guy is that Gigantes?" Ryoushi asked as he looked back down at Gigantes who had drool running out of the corner of his mouth.

"The same…" The man answered.

"WHAAAAATTTT!" Ryoushi exclaimed as his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Yes, it is horrific… but it was all for science!" The man stated donning his sickening smile once again. "Personally, I prefer to modify subjects firsthand but the Captain-" Ryoushi looked back up at him causing him to stop midsentence. "Perhaps I have said too much. Come on Gigantes, it's time for your _makeover_…" The man said as he pushed Gigantes down the hallway. "DAWAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally.

"That guy…" Ryoushi mumbled. He looked around and continued creeping along until he was outside the door at the end of the hallway.

"It seems that the majority of the pirates in the East Blue are gathering at Kero Island." The Bloody Wolf informed.

"I see, then we shall initiate phase one of Operation RAGNAROK there." Mokuzen stated.

"Also, about those three pirate captains in the East Blue, Vincent, Steven, and Kuro, I believe the may become threats to operation." The Blood Wolf stated.

Ryoushi pushed up against the door causing to open and make him fall onto the floor inside, catching the attention of Mokuzen and The Bloody Wolf. "Owwww…" Ryoushi groaned as he sat up at rubbed his chin.

"Ryoushi!" Mokuzen called.

"Y- yes sir!" Ryoushi responded as he immediately stood back up and saluted.

"You're just the man I wanted to see, I have a special mission for you…" Mokuzen stated.

XxX

"To me piracy is ambition; the personification of a person's dreams and goals, piracy is an extension of the human spirit! If the World Government thinks they can stop piracy, they're dead wrong! As long as there is someone with dreams and the heart to follow them, piracy will never die!" Vincent stated.

Eugene stared up at Vincent silently. "So… does that mean you're not going to give up piracy?" Eugene asked.

"Did you not hear a word I just said? No!" Vincent answered as he turned to Eugene.

"I see," Eugene said as he stood up like Vincent. He grabbed the hilt of sword with a grimace. He turned to Vincent and gave him a glare. "Then I guess I'm going to have kill you. Sorry, but you journey ends here old friend…" Eugene said as a shadow was cast over his eyes from his brow ridge.

To Be Continued…


	25. Chapter 25

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 25: Eugene's Fierce Attack

Eugene quickly unsheathed his katana and swung it at Vincent, but Vincent quickly leaped to his side, dodging his attack and skidded to a stop at the center of the mountain's peak. Eugene then charged to Vincent as Vincent charged toward him.

Vincent threw punch at Eugene, but the latter blocked it with a forearm. Vincent attempted to kick Eugene the neck, but the latter quickly jumped back dodging the attack. "Heh, you haven't lost a step." Vincent chuckled.

"You haven't either." Eugene complimented with a smile. He charged toward Vincent, jabbing his katana forward, attempting to stab Vincent in the face.

Vincent bent over backwards to dodge the blade. He got onto his hands to support himself as he kicked Eugene in the chin, sending the swordsman into the air. He flipped back onto his feet as Eugene landed on is back near the cliff edge. He ran toward Eugene and jumped into the air and attempted to drop kick Eugene in the face.

Eugene quickly held up katana and block Vincent's kick with the blunt side of the blade. He pushed Vincent back and into the air.

Vincent quickly flipped in midair and landed back onto his feet. He assumed a fighting stance as he smiled at Eugene.

Eugene stood back up onto his feet and assumed a kendo stance as he smiled back at Vincent.

**X Eight Years Ago… X**

"I want to become stronger!" A younger, bruised up and bandaged Vincent stated.

**XxX**

Vincent and Eugene suddenly charged toward each other with Vincent throwing a punch and Eugene swinging his katana.

**XEight Years Ago… X**

A younger Eugene was shoving a younger Vincent's face mud with a sadistic look on his face as the latter flailed about with air. "Listen you little punk, I'm you sempai and I demand respect!" Eugene ordered.

"Blow it out of your ass!" Vincent cursed as he managed to lift his head out of the mud and glare a Eugene.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Eugene asked as he slammed Vincent's face deeper into the mud.

**XxX**

Vincent and Eugene's attacks connected with Vincent fist hitting Eugene in the face and Eugene's blade cutting into Vincent's side, causing the latter to cringe slightly in pain. They quickly leapt backwards from each other to the opposite sides of the mountain top. The glared at each other as large, dark cumulonimbus clouds began to roll in. A strong wind began to blow, causing the two combatants' clothes to dance in the gale as rain began to pour. A lightning strike over head illuminated Vincent's face and second illuminated Eugene's, showing both of their serious looks. The tension began to build in the air as a third lightning strike signaled the two to leap toward each other and attack. Lightning struck a fourth time right before Vincent and Eugene's attacks made contact.

XxX

The thunder from said lightning strike was loud enough to be heard from all over Dawn Island if not all of the East Blue. Ignacio had walked out of a bistro, carrying several bags of meat, and had heard the thunder, causing him to look toward the mountain and up at its peak where all of the cumulonimbus clouds were gathered and spiraled around. "This doesn't look good…" Ignacio mumbled.

XxX

Aria and Carter, who were on the deck of the Vincent Pirates' ship, stared up at the mountain's peak as well after hearing the thunder.

"Strange, do thunder clouds normally form in only one area?" Aria asked. She turned to Carter and noticed that the Vincent Pirates' navigator was trembling. "Carter? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"It's Vincent, I can't tell why I know, but I know he's fighting. I feel two souls crying out, one because it's fighting its friend, and the other for its friend safety…" Carter stated.

"Huh?" Aria mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"Whew, I'm finally out of the bathroom, it was beginning to smell in there…"

Aria and Carter widened their eyes in surprise and quickly turned to see none other than Mary Sue standing outside of her former ship's cabin to their surprise.

XxX

Vincent and Eugene repeatedly exchanged blows, with each come close to hitting each other only for the other to block their attack. Vincent was covered in multiple cuts and Eugene was covered in bruises and had a black eye.

Vincent managed to punch Eugene in the face, knocking him over.

Midfall, Eugene flipped three times away from Vincent and onto his feet. He panted heavily before standing straight up and smiling at Vincent. "You've gotten much stronger Vincent," Eugene complimented. "…but you still not strong enough…" He added as he threw his katana into the air with a smirk to Vincent's confusion. He suddenly pulled out two more katana out of the sleeves of his shirt. "Hey Vincent, you still a fan of that book One Piece? If you are, you're going to love this…" Eugene stated as he threw the two katana into the air with the third one.

"Wait a minute, you're not-" Vincent began but stopped as we watched Eugene catch all three katana, two with his hands and the last one with his mouth.

"Santoryu(Three Swords Style)!" Eugene said as he crossed the blades of the three katana.

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 26: Vincent Means Business

"AWESOME!" Vincent exclaimed with stars in his eyes and his mouth agape(...Is is too late to take back the chapter title?). "That's cool Eugene. I always that thought you were a stick in the mud and a prick," Vincent started.

"Excuse me?" Eugene asked with half lidded eyes and a sweatdrop on his head.

"...but know I know I was wrong." Vincent finished.

"God, you're such a fanboy..." Eugene said as he rolled his eyes. He suddenly vanished from Vincent's sight to his surprise and reappeared behind the pirate captain with arms swung outward.

Three crossing cuts appeared on Vincent's chests to his surprise causing him to drop to one knee. He leaped forward as Eugene swung his katana at his back flipped onto feet. He turned around and quickly bent over backwards to dodge one of Eugene's katana. He just barely dodged the blade causing it to cut across his forehead... and cut off one of the hairs hanging over his forehead. Vincent watched in horror as his his hair fell to the ground. He suddenly kicked Eugene in the stomach knocking him back.

Eugene flipped over and restabilized himself. He saw Vincent stand back up with a shadow cast over his face as a dark aura surround his body and took the form of an oni's head as his Snake's Mark glowed through his sleeved.

"You cut off my hair..." Vincent said. "IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T GROW LONG HAIR! YOU KNOW IT'S ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM TO GROW LONG HAIR(Shout out to the original OPPK)!" Vincent shouted. He suddenly vanished to Eugene's surprise.

Eugene quickly looked up and saw Vincent preparing to drop kick him as lightning flashed overhead. "Oh shi-" Eugene began.

XxX

Aria and Carter stared blankly at Mary Sue in confusion but Carter mainly stared at the close Mary Sue wore; a white blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of black boots.

"Are those… my clothes?" Carter asked pointing at what Mary Sue was wearing.

"Oh are these your clothes?" Mary Sue asked looking down at what she was wearing. "They aren't really my style but I think I fill them out much better than you don't you think~?" Mary Sue asked posing as she pulled down the collar of Carter's blouse to show her cleavage.

Carter's left eye twitched in anger as blood vessels bulged in head in anger. '_I'm going to kill her._' Carter thought.

"Then again anyone can make your clothes look better, just look at you. Blue eyes and brown hair, how boring. Doesn't help that you have the body of a little girl." Mary Sue insulted.

"That's it…" Carter said narrowing her eyes. She quickly ran up to Mary Sue and punched her in the face.

Mary Sue stood unflinchingly as she grabbed Carter's wrist to the young navigator's surprise and moved her fist from her face with a smile. "Is that all you got little girl?" She asked. She suddenly kneed Carter in the stomach, causing her to bowl over in pain.

"W- what the hell? It's like she's made of steel or something." Carter gasped.

Mary Sue let go of Carter, allowing her to stumble backwards before roundhouse kicking her in the face and knock her to the deck. She walked up to Carter as she struggled to stand back up and stomped on her head, knocking her back to the ground. "Do you honestly think you can tack me on little girl? I've been pirate for years, I've raked up a bounty of 30,000,000 beri, I used to have a crew of hundreds of men who worshipped my beauty." Mary Sue informed.

Aria suddenly elbowed Mary Sue off of Carter and into the wall of the cabin. She helped Carter back up and glared at Mary Sue, who easily shook off her attack with a smile.

"Is that all you got?" Mary Sue taunted.

"Who are you and why are you on our ship?" Aria asked.

"Excuse me? Your ship? This my ship, the ship of the former Mary Sue Pirates!" Mary Sue stated to Aria and Carter's surprise.

XxX

Eugene quickly jumped back to dodge Vincent's drop kick, which left a crater in the mountain top to his surprise. He then leaped toward Vincent and swung all three of swords.

Vincent turned his head toward Eugene and saw him coming. Right before Eugene struck, he quickly vanished and reappeared Eugene.

'_I see, he's gotten even faster…_' Eugene thought as he looked back at Vincent.

Vincent speared Eugene's shoulder with his left hand to the swordsman's surprise, leaving a large gaping wound. Vincent pulled his hand back out of Eugene's shoulder, causing his blood to splatter out and kicked him in the back, causing him to stumble forward.

Eugene stopped himself from teetering of the edge of the cliff and turned back to Vincent and glared at him angrily as he began to pant, struggling to keep his third sword in his mouth. He looked down at the arm connected to the shoulder Vincent had speared. His arm hung limp, but he still had a strong grip on his sword. He looked back up at Vincent and gritted his teeth around the katana in his mouth in anger.

**X Eight Years Ago… X**

A younger Vincent and a young Eugene stood in the middle of a woods, back to back, holding their swords as they were surround by a pack of wolves.

"Hey, you got my back man?" Vincent asked.

"Only if you got mine." Eugene replied with a smirk.

"Heh, we'll always have each others back." Vincent replied.

The two charged toward the wolves back swing their swords while yelling out a battle cry.

XxX

Vincent and Eugene glared at each other silently before charging toward, with Vincent jump kicking toward Eugene and Eugene swinging his swords.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 27: The Pirate King and The World's Greatest Swordsman

**X 108 Years Ago... X**

On a rainy day, two men were walking up to the Marine HQ. The first man wore a red longcoat with golden trimming and blue jean shorts with a pair of shorts. Most prominently was the the strawhat he wore on his head over his short black hair that cast a shadow over his eyes and his wide smile. The second man wore a dark green jacket with a hood over his shoulder length hair that he wore over his bare scared chest that matched his dark green pants. He carried three katana in his green haramaki and had a scar over his left eye.

"You sure about this?" The swordsman asked.

"If I'm going to die soon, I might as well go out big right?" The strawhat wearing man asked. He looked up at the clouds bring his eyes out of the shadow and showing the stitched up scar under his left eye. "It was fun while it lasted, eh? Afterall this time, I can think of no one better to turn me in than the former bounty hunter turned first mate..." He stated.

A powerful gust suddenly blew the strawhat off of the man's head.

"It doesn't matter if I die, because my story will live on like Gold Roger before me..." The now hatless man stated.

**XxX**

Vincent and Eugene had dashed past each and now stood several meters apart, back to back. There still silence between them. Suddenlt, Eugene's stomach caved in and he bowled over and coughed up blood as three gashes appeared on Vincent's chest and blood gushed from them. Both combatants cringed in pain, closing an eye, and dropped down to one knee.

Vincent gritted his teeth as he looked over his shoulder at Eugene, who was struggling to stand back up. He vanished once again as Eugene turned around and widened his eyes in fear.

Eugene quickly held up the katana held in the hand of his good arm to block a kick from Vincent as he appeared in the air in front of him.

"Nice reaction time, but is it enough?" Vincent asked.

A wind followed Vincent's attack that became a kamaitachi large and strong enough to cut the entire mountain in half. The mountain halves suddenly began to crumble apart and shatter causing Vincent and Eugene to plummet within the mountain debris as Vincent jumped off of Eugene's katana and onto a broken off piece of the mountain.

Eugene landed on one of the mountain pieces and quickly leaped to another piece that was level with the one Vincent was on and stuck his katana into its side allowing him to cling to the side of the piece.

XxX

The mountain crumbling caught Aria and Carter's attention away from Mary Sue.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Carter exclaimed as her jaw dropped.

"What happened there?" Aria asked.

"Why do I have a feeling Vincent's involved?" Carter asked with a sigh as she facepalmed.

_I heard that!_

"Huh? You two know Vincent?" Mary Sue asked.

Aria and Carter turned back to Mary Sue, remembering that she was still there.

"A better question is how do _you_ know Vincent?" Carter asked with half lidded eyes.

"I'm his bride to be, of course. Me and him will rule the four seas as Pirate King and Pirate King. That's why he put in the bathroom for all this time, to keep me around until he became Pirate King and we could get married." Mary Sue said as an imaginary pink background and rose border appeared as she began fantasizing about Vincent.

_I'm not marrying you woman!_

"She's delusional..." Carter mumbled with half lidded eyes and a sweatdrop on her head.

"That's so romantic!" Aria exclaimed with starry eyes and tears flowed down the side of her face.

"YOU BUYING THIS?" Carter asked in surprise as she turned to the Vincent Pirates' musician with her jaw dropped.

XxX

Vincent and Eugene were leaping from fragment to fragment of the mountain, striking each other. They stared at each other and panted heavily as the sweated.

Vincent wiped the sweat from his brow before jumping toward Eugene, attempting to punch him.

Eugene smirked as he leaned to the side and dodged Vincent's punch to his surprise. Eugene watched Vincent fly by him and flip onto a piece of the mountain. He crossed the blades of his katana as Vincent turned to him. "Dontou(Blunt Sword)..." He mumbled. He suddenly appeared in front of Vincent with all the swords swung.

Vincent had blank look on his face as he was suddenly sent flying backwards out of the mountain debris and enter the forest below.

XxX

Vincent laid on the forest floor with the same blank look on his face as Eugene walked up to him and stood over him. He struggled to move with his fingers and feet before rolling over onto his stomach and lifting his upper body. He spat up some blood and began to pant heavily.

"Don't bother getting up." Eugene stated, causing Vincent to look up at him in confusion. "I wanted to test your strength, but I know see what level you are on." Eugene informed. "You're strong Vincent, but not strong enough. In the Grandline, there are many strong pirates and at your current level, you won't last long. And even before the Grandline, you still have to deal with the World Government's RAGNAROK. You're not strong enough to last as a pirate, you're only a One Piece fanboy, give up you're silly dream of becoming the Pirate King. I don't want to see my best friend die..." Eugene requested as a tear ran down the side of his face.

Vincent looked back down at the blood he coughed up silently.

**X Eight Years Ago... X**

A younger, bruised up Vincent walked along the shore of an island and stopped when noticed a red hard back book that looked like it had aged considerably in the sand. He walked up to the book and picked it up. He dusted off the cover and read it. "One Piece, the tale of the Second Age of Piracy and the story of the second Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy..." He read. He stared down at the book before opening it up to the first page. "Chapter one, 'Shanks, the Man who Inspired the Future King'." Vincent read.

**XxX**

"Then I'll get stronger..." Vincent mumbled. He stood back up and suddenly punched Eugene in the face, sending the swordsman flying into a tree. "I'll get stronger and follow my dream, no matter what anyone else says. I will become the Pirate King!" Vincent exclaimed.

To Be Continued...


	28. Chapter 28

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 28: The Iron Maiden

"I think I'll be taking back my ship now." Mary Sue stated as she walked toward Carter and Aria. She stopped in front of Aria and smiled at her. She suddenly punched Aria in the face, knocking her over the deck of the ship and into the water.

"Aria!" Carter screamed in horror as she ran to the edge of the ship and looked down into the water. She saw Aria grab onto the dock preventing her fall sinking to the bottom. "I got to go save her!" Carter stated.

XxX

Under the water, Aria was unconscious with her mouth agape and her eyes rolling back into her head.

XxX

Carter attempted to unboard the ship, but Mary Sue quickly blocked her way to her frustration. "Grr, damn it, get out of my way!" Carter ordered.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, I'm done dealing with you." Mary Sue stated with a smile.

"Move or else I will move you…" Carter ordered narrowing her eyes.

"Please, what is a little brat like you going to do?" Mary Sue asked as she laughed.

A blood vessel suddenly bulged in Carter's forehead as she gritted her teeth a clenched her hands into fists. "Don't…" Carter began. "UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Carter exclaimed as she punched Mary Sue in the face with blank white eyes and her teeth sharpened making her look more demonic.

Mary Sue stumbled backwards holding her bruised jaw. She held her hand up to her mouth and spat into her palm. She widened her eyes when she saw that she holding a tooth. "What the hell? Her punch shouldn't have hurt me at all, let alone knocked out a tooth." Mary Sue stated.

"Let me teach you a lesson the HARD way Mary…" Carter said as she walked toward Mary Sue while cracking her knuckles while Mary Sue looked up at her in fear. "First of all," She as she pulled back a fist. "…NEVER COME BETWEEN ME AND MY FRIENDS!" She exclaimed as she punched Mary Sue in the face, knocking the Sue parody back and breaking her nose, causing it to bleed out of both nostrils. "Second," Carter said as jumped into the air with her foot raised. She began to spin to increase momentum and force. "…YOU DON'T EVER," Carter started with a fierce glared in her eyes. "…UNDERESTIMATE MY STRENGTH!" She exclaimed as he foot began to glow with a blue light as she kicked Mary Sue in the stomach, sending her flying backwards through the wall of the ships cabin.

XxX

Within the cabin, Mary Sue laid on the floor nearly unconscious with her eyes as spirals and her mouth agape as drool ran out of the corner of her mouth. "Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh…" Mary Sue moaned in pain.

Carter walked through the hole she made with Mary Sue's body and walked up to said Mary Sue. She angrily glared down at Mary Sue. She grabbed onto the collar of her blouse that Mary Sue was wearing and quickly pulled her up as she headbutted her.

"GWAH!" Mary Sue exclaimed in pain as he eyes teared up.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE I JUST DON'T LIKE YOU!" Carter shouted. She stood back up and began to drag her out of the cabin, though the hole with a little bit of difficulty. "Damn, she weighs a ton!" Carter shouted in frustration as she dragged Mary Sue.

"Ex… cuse me?" Mary Sue asked as she forced herself to look up at Carter.

XxX

Carter dragged Mary Sue onto the deck of the ship and took a deep breath as she began to lift Mary Sue up. He face began to turn red as she gritted teeth in frustration and began to sweat. Her muscles and blood vessels began to bulge from the strain as she finally hefted Mary Sue over head. "HWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHH!" She grunted.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down!" Mary Sue pleaded.

Carter looked up Mary Sue with a devilish grin and an evil glint in her eye, causing Mary Sue to sweat in fear. "HYAAAAHHHH!" Carter exclaimed as she suddenly threw Mary Sue in the direction of the ocean.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mary Sue screamed as she flew into the horizon.

"Now… to get Aria…" Carter panted. She turned around and saw Vincent boarding the ship carrying a unconscious, and shrunken to a child's size Aria on his back to her surprise.

"Yo~!" Vincent said with half lidded eyes as he flashed the peace sign at Carter, causing her jaw to drop at his nonchalantness.

XxX

Off the coast of Dawn Island, unknown to the Vincent Pirates, a large ship sailed in. It had a jolly roger that had a red dragon on it instead of the normal skull and crossbones and had 'Titanic Dragon Monskir' written on the side. On the ship's deck, stood a shadowy figure with a sinister smile on its face.

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 29: The Titanic Dragon

Vincent and Carter stared down at an unconscious Aria that lay on the deck of the Vincent Pirates' ship silently. The two looked at each other in confusion.

"She hasn't moved in a while." Carter stated.

"Hey Carter, do you know CPR, you know, mouth-to-mouth?" Vincent asked.

Carter immediately flinched at the mention of it before slowly turned to Vincent with a blush on her face. "Y- yes…" Carter admitted.

Vincent silently stared at Carter and she stood there, staring back at him. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Carter asked in response.

"DO IT!" Vincent exclaimed pointing at Aria.

Carter grimaced as she turned to Aria. She walked up to the crew's musician and knelt down to her with her face turning redder and redder.

"I'm waiting~!" Vincent announced.

Carter looked back at Vincent and saw he now was holding a camera that he apparently pulled out of thin air with a perverse smile on his face(With Vice no longer a protagonist, Vincent is now the personification of my fanboyness and my perversion.).

Carter's eye twitched as a blood vessel bulged in her forehead as she gritted her teeth in anger.

X 5 Seconds Later… X

Vincent now lay on the deck of the ship beside Aria with a bump on his head and his face all bruised up as Carter stood over him, cracking her knuckles as she glared down angrily at him.

"You yuri fanboy pervert…" Carter mumbled.

"Oh… what happened?" Aria asked as she suddenly sat back up before coughing up sea water.

"Whew, Aria, you're alright." Carter sighed in relief as she placed her hand over her chest to still her heart.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Aria asked as she looked up at Carter in confusion.

Carter stared at Aria with half lidded eyes. "Aria… you're aware of what drowning is aren't you?" Carter asked.

"Drowning? Is that something you eat?" Aria asked with an optimistic smile.

"You cannot be that ignorant!" Carter exclaimed as she dropped her jaw in surprise.

Aria quickly turned to Vincent who was beside her. "What happened to Vincent?" Aria asked as lifted him and held in close to her.

"Oh that…" Carter said as she scratched the back of her head as her face turned red from embarrassment. "Vincent and I had a little falling out earlier." Carter admitted.

"So you're the one that gave him all these cuts?" Aria asked.

"Huh?" Carter mumbled as she noticed the numerous cuts that were on Vincent's body.

Vincent suddenly sat back up again and turned to Carter and Aria who were staring at him, causing him to get a swaetdrop on his head from embarrassment. "What?" He asked.

"Those cuts…" Aria began.

"How'd you get so cut up?" Carter asked.

Vincent widened his eyes as an image of Eugene appeared in his head. "I… fell down some stairs…" Vincent lied as his nose for some reason elongated, causing it to resemble a certain gunner's.

"You can honestly expect us to-"

"Oh my god Vincent, are you okay?" Aria asked in concern for her captain.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Carter shouted at Aria(You ever noticed that Carter and Aria appear to have some sort of Straight Man and Funny Guy routine?).

"Yo, I'm back guys!" Ignacio announced as he boarded the ship. He noticed a cut up Vincent with a bruised up face, a soaked Aria, and the hole in the cabin's wall with a confused look on his face. "Did… I miss something?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing~!" Vincent, Aria, and Carter lied as there nose elongated.

Ignacio stared at the three with half lidded eyes. "What are you guys hiding?" He asked.

"Uh…" Vincent mumbled. He looked around for a distraction. He looked behind his back and saw the ship with 'Titanic Dragon Monskir' written on the side and pointed at it. "Oh look, a ship." Vincent said to change the subject.

Ignacio lifted his and saw the ship Vincent was referring to and widened his eyes in surprise. He dropped the bags of meat he was carrying from the surprise as his mouth hung open. "It's him," Ignacio began as he began to grit his teeth as his surprise turned to anger. Images of a dead man that looked like an older version of him, a strange fruit with spiral designs inside of a chest, a sinister looking silhouette, and a burning village appeared in his head. He clenched his hands into fists and generated his golden gauntlets and engulfed them in flames. "…'The Titanic Dragon', MONSKIR!" Ignacio exclaimed as flames emanated from him and appeared extend off into the sky as his eyes appeared to glow red.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 30: The Boy Who Would Become a Demon

**X Eights Years Ago… X**

On bright sunny day on an island in the East Blue, a younger Ignacio ran through a dense forest while being chased by a warthog with a smile on his face. He wore a white T- shirt with a pair of blue overalls and went barefoot. He had shorter, messier hair and carried a big stick in his hand. "Come on you oversized piece of bacon! Show me what you got!" Ignacio laughed. He stopped running and skidded to a stop. He leaped into the air and jumped kick the warthog in between the eyes and knocking into a tree. "HAHAHAHA! You can't beat me! I'm the son of the greatest pirate in the world!" Ignacio boasted. He heard a loud snort behind him causing him to flinch up. He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw a whole pack of warthogs behind him. "Oh crap…" Ignacio mumbled as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

XxX

Several seconds later, Ignacio was running from a stampede of warthogs. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!" He screamed.

XxX

A now bruised up Ignacio walked out of the forest and out to the shore of the island with his hands in his pockets as he pouted. "Stupid warthogs, all I wanted to do was play with them." Ignacio mumbled. "Face it Ignacio, you're never leaving this island, you're never going to have adventures like your father…" Ignacio said to himself. "What am I talking about? I will have great adventure! I'll become a pirate just like my dad was and sail the seas, just like he did." Ignacio reassured himself. "I'd probably get a first mate with a lame name like Vincent or something." Ignacio laughed. He suddenly tripped on something, causing him to fall over. "What the-" Ignacio asked as he looked back at feet and saw what had made him trip. He saw a strange looking, grapefruit like fruit that was red colored with multiple spiral markings on its skin. He stood back up and picked up the fruit and stared down at it in confusion. "What kind of fruit is this?" He asked. "Dad's seen a lot of things I'm sure he knows." He stated before running off.

XxX

In a small house, a man who looked like the present day Ignacio with stubble and a single streak of gray hair stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables.

Ignacio suddenly came running into the house, catching the man's attention.

"Oh, Ignacio! You home earlier from daily 'adventure'." The man stated. "Want some salad? I'm chopping the vegetables right now." He stated.

"Maybe later dad, but check this out!" Ignacio requested as he showed his father the fruit.

Ignacio's father widened his eyes in surprise at the fruit. "Ignacio… where did you find this?" He asked.

"I found it on the beach. It was sticking out of the sand and I tripped over it." Ignacio informed.

Ignacio's father suddenly snatched the fruit out of Ignacio's hand and began to walk away with it.

"H- hey!" Ignacio shouted.

"Listen Ignacio," Ignacio's father began. He pulled out a small chest and place it on a table. "…this fruit is cursed, I don't want you anywhere near it, do you understand?" He asked.

Ignacio nodded in confirmation.

Ignacio's father pulled out a small key and unlocked the chest to open it. He placed the fruit inside of the chest and shut it. He then reinserted the key and locked the chest again. "Now, let's forget that you even found that fruit, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Ignacio agreed.

XxX

The next day, Ignacio stood in front of a man who stood in his doorway and was looking down at him with a confused look on his face.

"A strange fruit you say? Sorry, can't say I know anything about such a thing." The man stated.

"Really?" Ignacio asked in frustration.

"Could you give me a description of the fruit again?" The man asked.

"I already told you, it's a red fruit with spiral shaped markings." Ignacio repeated as a man walked past him.

The man wore a black hooded cloak that covered nearly his entire body and casted a shadow over his face. "A red fruit with spiral markings…" He repeated. "Could he be talking about a devil fruit?" The man asked as he put a finger to his chin.

To Be Continued…


	31. Chapter 31

One Piece Prate Kingdom

Chapter 31: The Night That Changed Everything

Late at night, Ignacio was fast asleep in his bed with drool running out of the corner of his mouth.

XxX

Ignacio's father sat in the living room holding a cutlass as he wiped the blade clean, He held the cutlass in the air before lowering t down to his face to examine the blade. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

The door to the house was suddenly busted in and landed in front of Ignacio's father, causing him to look up and see the black cloaked man walk into the house.

"Monskir… thought I smelled a rat…" Ignacio's father asked.

"Now Francis, is that anyway to talk to an old crewmate?" Monskir asked with a sinister smile on his face. "The captain really misses his former first mate and to matters worse, his daughter died after giving birth to twins." He stated. "But talking about our old crew isn't why I'm here…" He informed.

"Then why _are_ you here?" Francis asked as he pointed the cutlass at Monskir.

"I heard that you had a Devil Fruit, it sounds like just the thing I need to leave are old captain and start my own crew." Monskir stated.

"Start your own crew? After all that hard work you did just to take my place as the First Mate?" Francis asked.

"Don't get me wrong, it was my intention on becoming a pirate captain all along, I just wanted to get in close with the captain as I could and then…" Monskir began. "KILL HIM MYSELF!" He laughed.

"Well then, looks like I'm the only thing in your way…" Francis stated.

"So it seems…" Monskir agreed.

XxX

Ignacio was still fast asleep in his bed when he heard a loud scream break the serene silence of the night and woke up in fear. "What was that?" Ignacio gasped.

XxX

Ignacio quickly ran into the living room and widened his eyes in horror at what he saw, his father laying in a pool of his blood with his own cutlass piercing his chest. "D- dad...?" Ignacio called.

Francis twitched in pain as Ignacio walked to his side as tears began stream down the side of his face. "Ig… Ignacio…" He called out. "R- run don't let Monskir-"

Before Francis could finish his sentence there was a loud gunshot and to Ignacio's horror, there was now a bullet hole in his father's forehead.

"D- dad?" Ignacio called out.

"He's dead you know…"

Ignacio looked up and saw Monskir standing in the doorway, pointing a revolver at Francis' skull with a wicked grin on his face. "YOU! You killed my father!" Ignacio shouted. He stood back up and ran towards Monskir in blind fury.

Monskir smirked as merely swung his arm and swatted Ignacio into a wall with ease. "Please, you father couldn't even handle me, what makes you think you can?" Monskir asked. He held up the chest Francis had locked the devil fruit in and shot off its lock. He was about to open it when Ignacio suddenly leaped at him and snatched the chest out of his hands.

Ignacio turned back to Monskir and held up the devil fruit. "You want this fruit?" Ignacio asked. He suddenly shoved the entire fruit into his mouth and swallowed it whole to Monskir's surprise. "THEN EAT MY SHIT!" Ignacio shouted.

"Grrr, you little brat…" Monskir mumbled as he pointed his revolver at Ignacio.

"Nnnnghh!" Ignacio groaned as suddenly dropped to the floor and began writhing in pain, twitching about.

"What the hell? Is this the devil fruit's doing?" Monskir asked as he lowered his firearm.

Ignacio's golden gauntlet manifested themselves for the first time as he clawed his fingers into the floorboards. He opened his eyes as the turned into a bright golden color. His skin began to darken into black as two horns began to sprout from his head. "!" Ignacio bellowed as he lost all humanity and flames exploded from his body, setting the entire building on fire with flames that appeared to reach up toward the clouds and smoke that blackened the entire sky.

To Be Continued…


	32. Chapter 32

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 32: Confrontation

The Vincent pirates watched Monskir's ship dock beside their ship. Monskir turned his head to the rookie pirate crew and saw Ignacio staring at him.

The two stared into each other's eyes in silence as the tension in the air began to increase dramatically.

Aria and Carter looked at Ignacio and then over to Monskir. Monskirs fierce glare caused the two to flinch up in fear.

"Yo! You one of Ignacio's friends?" Vincent asked Monskir with a smile and wave causing his crews jaws to drop in disbelief.

"IDIOT! LIKE HELL HE'S A FRIEND OF MINE!" Ignacio yelled at his captain.

"Whatever, no need to make such a big fuss over him. He's just some guy…" Vincent said with pouty lips as he looked away from Ignacio out of the corner of his eyes as he spun a leek that he appeared to pull out of thin air.

"He's no ordinary guy, he's the man who ruined my life." Ignacio informed.

"Ruined your life your you say?" Monskir repeated with a smirk. "Pardon me, but there are so many people who lives I ruined, it would be a pain to remember them all, so remind me. Which one are you again?" Monskir asked with a smile.

Ignacio gritted his teeth in anger as he glared at Monskir. "So you don't remember? THEN I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER!" Ignacio exclaimed as he ran to the bow of the ship and port side of the ship and jumped off. Flames blasted from his hands, rocketing toward Monskir, who only stared at him. "I AM SULBLACK IGNACIO, SON OF SULBLACK FRANCIS, THE MAN YOU KILLED!" He exclaimed.

"Francis' boy?" Monskir mumbled as widened his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

He extinguished the flames when he was in front of Monskir and pulled a back a fist to punch him. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ignacio shouted as he threw a punch at Monskir.

Monskir nonchalantly held a hand and caught Ignacio's fist, stopping his punch with ease, to the Vincent Pirates' first mate's horror. He punched him in the stomach, causing him to bowl over cough up blood. He then slammed Ignacio into the deck of the ship. He grabbed Ignacio by the collar and picked him up to look at his face. "Of course, now I remember you! Francis' kid, the little brat that ate the Oni Oni no Mi(Demon Fruit) all those years! How could I forget you? You're the spitting image of you father when he was younger and you're the brat who ruined my chance at a Devil Fruit, sending my plans back several years." Monskir stated. "Because of you I couldn't start my coup against my captain and take his place as a Yonkou…" Monskir stated.

"So you a member of a Yonkou's crew?" Vincent asked.

Monskir looked up from Ignacio and over at Vincent and smirked. "That face, you remind me a lot of the captain, only a _lot_ shorter." Monskir stated.

Vincent paled as his jaw dropped.

"Wow, now that I notice it, Vincent is pretty short…" Aria stated as she looked down at Vincent.

"He's even shorter than me…" Carter stated as she extended her hand from the top of head and over Vincent's to measure.

"Why am I so short? Li- Sensei said I come from a long line of tall people so how did I come out so short?" Vincent mumbled as he sulked in a corner.

"Anyway, back to you boy." Monskir said looking back at Ignacio. "You probably have been training your whole life to get your revenge against me only to fail again like you did eight years ago, it must hurt am I right?" Monskir asked with a laugh.

"Ngghh- RHAAAAHHHH!" Ignacio exclaimed as exhaled a large plume of fire.

Monskir quickly bent over backwards, letting go of Ignacio. He looked up the flames that were mere centimeters from his face with a smile.

Ignacio stopped exhaling the flames and began panting to catch his breath. "Damn… you!" Ignacio said. "I still have a lot more fight in me so I haven't failed yet." Ignacio stated.

"I see," Monskir said smiling widely. He suddenly vanished to the Vincent Pirates surprise.

"What the- Where did he go?" Aria asked.

"That was…" Vincent began.

"Vincent?" Carter called turning to her captain.

Ignacio looked around frantically in search of Monskir. "Superhuman speed? Damn that bastard…" Ignacio grumbled. He widened his eyes before looking upward, prompting the rest of his crew to do the same.

To the Vincent Pirates surprise, Monskir hung in the air above them to their surprise.

"…THEN YOU'RE A FOOL!" Monskir exclaimed. He suddenly dived down toward Ignacio, smiling like a maniac. He sharply narrowed his eyes and Ignacio suddenly flinched and became frozen in place.

'_The hell? I can't move!_' Ignacio thought as his body trembled from his attempts to move. '_Can't even move my mouth, blink, or look in a different direction, I'm completely paralyzed!_' Ignacio thought as he began to sweat.

"In this era we live in after the death of the second Pirate King, the marines began to improve their forces, in response we pirates decided to grow ourselves, evolve if you will. Because in this world," Monskir began. He suddenly stopped midair with his face mere centimeters from Ignacio's with a wide smile on his face to the Vincent Pirates' surprise. "…only the strongest survive…" He informed as place a finger on Ignacio's forehead. "Die, you weakling." He added. A powerful shockwave exploded from the finger he had on Ignacio's that knocked the Vincent Pirates' first mate onto his back and knocked him unconscious with blood coming from his mouth and nose.

"IGNACIO!" Vincent shouted.

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 33: The Demon's Awakening

"YOU BASTARD!" Vincent shouted. He grabbed onto his shirt and ripped it off of himself. "NOBODY HURTS ONE OF MY NAKAMA AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Vincent exclaimed.

Monskir widened his eyes when he saw Vincent's Snake's Mark. "So... you're just like Captain Enma eh?" Monskir asked.

"What?" Vincent asked in confusion.

"You bear the Snake's Mark of the Ouroboros, the snake biting its own tail. My captain bears the Snake's Mark of the Yamata no Orochi(8- branched Snake)." Monskir stated.

"Ouroboros? What the hell is that?" Vincent asked with half lidded eyes. He held up a book in front of his face that he pulled from somewhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Carter asked pointing at the book.

"Oh this? I like to read..." Vincent answered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Carter stated.

"Uhm, Captain, what about Ignacio?" Aria asked.

"Who?" Vincent asked. "Oh right!" He exclaimed remembering their main topic. "YOU BASTARD I'M KICKING YOU ASS!" Vincent shouted.

Monskir merely smirked as he held up his motion two of his fingers in the 'Come at me' gesture.

Vincent took one step forward but stopped and stepped back with a smile.

"Hmm? Is something the matter? Have you gotten cold feet? You were so ready to, 'kick my ass' a moment ago." Monskir stated.

"Heh, there's no need to. Besides, this is Ignacio's fight..." Vincent informed.

Monskir arched an eyebrow in confusion before widening his eyes and leaping backward as Ignacio swiped his claws as he rose back onto his feet.

"Hey Ignacio, don't scare me like that next time you idiot!" Vincent shouted.

"Don't worry, there wont be a next time..." Ignacio stated. The left side of his body's skin suddenly darken into black as his left eye began to glow with a golden light and a horn sprouted from the left side of his head. "No matter what, I'll make sure Monskir's head rolls!" Ignacio exclaimed.

"Looks like you have better control of you Oni Oni no Mi this time." Monskir observed.

Ignacio crossed his arms into an X over his horn and narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth with elongated canines. "Thanks Vincent..." He mumbled.

**XxX**

Ignacio sat on the deck on the Vincent Pirates ship, tied up with a sour expression on his face as he watched Vincent at the helm. "Hey, will you untie me now?" Ignacio asked.

"Do you want to be my first mate?" Vincent asked as he turned his head toward Ignacio.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" Ignacio shouted.

"Then there's you answer..." Vincent answered as looked back ahead with a devilish smile.

"Bastard..." Ignacio mumbled as a blood vessel bulged in his temple in anger.

"Here, read this..." Vincent tossing the One Piece book into Ignacio's lap, causing it to open to the first page.

"What is this?" Ignacio asked as he looked down at the book in confusion.

"You can read that to pass the time. It's a book called One Piece, it's my personal treasure, I hardly let anyone touch it, but for you, I'll make an exception." Vincent stated. "It also inspired me to strive to become the Pirate King. Who knows? It make convince you to become a pirate and my first mate..." Vincent said with widened smile.

**XxX**

'_Here's to you, Roronoa Zoro..._' Ignacio thought. "Demonio Corte(Demon Cut)!" Ignacio exclaimed as he suddenly dashed past Monskir, leaving eleven cuts on him and bloodying his claws and horn. '_I- I did it?_' Ignacio asked himself in disbelief.

"He got him!" Carter exclaimed.

"Way to go Ignacio!" Aria cheered.

"Good job man!" Vincent shouted. "I'd expect no less from my first mate." Vincent stated.

'_That was too easy..._' Ignacio thought.

"I would start celebrating just yet!"

The four Vincent Pirates suddenly looked up in horror upon hearing the voice and saw Monskir in the air above them with his cloak off. He had long black hair and had a dragon shaped birthmark on his left arm. He wore a black longcoat that hung from his shoulders with a pair of black pants. He wore a golden arm bracer on each forearm and a black belt with a golden buckle shaped like a dragons head. Most notably was the golden armor on his legs that was similar to Ignacio's gauntlets and ended in prehensile talons.

The Monskir that Ignacio thought cut turned out to only be his cloak that torn was to shreds that fell to the deck of Monskir's ship.

"How could he-" Ignacio asked in surprise.

"You ate the Oni Oni no Mi and gained those gauntlets of yours, but who said there was only one?" Monskir asked with a wide smile. "The Oni Oni no Mi are group of Mythical Zoans with many different variations, you just ate one kind!" Monskir stated. He dropped down onto Ignacio and grabbed onto his face with his talons before slamming him into the deck. "Looks like you still have a lot to learn." Monskir stated. He leaped off Monskir's face, allowing Ignacio to breath. "So back to you." Monskir said turning to Vincent. "Are you a Pirate?" He asked.

Vincent smiled in response. "Yeah! I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He shouted.

"Pirate King, eh?" Monskir repeated. '_This fool could be useful to my plans..._' Monskir thought with a smirk.

To Be Continued...


	34. Chapter 34

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 34: Set Sail to Kero Island!

"Hey, Monkey..." Vincent called.

"It's Monskir..." Monskir corrected.

"Hey Scary Monk, do you know which way to Kero Island?" Vincent asked.

"I'm ignoring that Scary Monk part." Monskir stated. "It's about 2,500 kilometers Northwest from here, why are do you want to go there? I thought you wanted to be the Pirate King? Shouldn't you be headed to the Grandline?" Monskir asked.

"The Grandline's not going anywhere, I have so business there that I have to take care of." Vincent stated.

"What, more business? What could you possibly have to do in an out of the way place like Kero Island?" Carter asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual, Sightseeing and warning the pirates about a war operation that could potentially end piracy... the usual..." Vincent stated.

There was a dead silence amongst the five before...

"WHAT?" The Vincent Pirates exclaimed at their captain.

"Well, this is all I know; about a week or two from now, the World Government will launch a military order called Operation RAGNAROK. They will start with a test run in the East Blue, they will basically Buster Call every island they believe pirates are residing, starting with Kero Island due its high concentration of pirates."

"I can't believe this…" Carter stated.

"They can't really expect to handle all the pirates at Kero can they? Some of strongest pirates in the East Blue are there, even with a Buster Call…" Ignacio began as he stood back up.

"It gets worse…" Vincent stated. "They have the blueprints of an Ancient Weapon and they currently reverse engineering ship based on its technology," Vincent informed.

"Ancient Weapon?" Carter repeated in horror.

"This sounds bad." Ignacio stated.

"That's why we have to stop it before it starts!" Vincent stated. "If we stop RAGNAROK at Kero Island, it'll be a major loss for the World Government and RAGNAROK will be failure." Vincent explained.

"…Do you really think we have a chance?" Carter asked.

Vincent crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. "I have no idea…" Vincent admitted.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Ignacio and Carter shouted at their captain.

"I am completely clueless to the situation…" Aria stated with half lidded eyes.

"Tch, I'll worry about this RAGNAROK thing after I'm done with Monskir." Ignacio stated as flames engulfed his gloved forearms.

"Ignacio, now's not the time for this." Vincent informed.

"I DON'T CARE! THIS BASTARD IS GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO ME! WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER!" Ignacio exclaimed as he ran toward Monskir. He approached Monskir and began to throw a punch at his face.

"IGNACIO, AS YOUR CAPTAIN, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" Vincent ordered as his Snake's Mark began to glow and a wind emanated from his body that caused the water around the ships to ripple and produce waves.

Ignacio stopped his punch right before it hit Monskir who was smirking smugly at him. "Grrr, damn it…" Ignacio cursed as he gritted his teeth. His horn retracted into his head as his skin returned to its usual color and his gloves vanished. He lowered his fist and walked to the edge of Monskir's ship before jumping back onto the Vincent Pirates ship. He stood beside Vincent and crossed his arms with an angry expression on his face.

Carter stood stunned as she broke into a sweat. "Hey Aria, d- did you just feel that wind just now?" She asked.

"Hmm? What wind?" Aria asked picking her nose with her pinky.

"You cannot tell me that you did not feel that wind come Vincent!" Carter shouted quietly.

"Maybe he farted." Aria said as she flicked her booger.

Carter facepalmed and sighed in response.

"You should thank your captain, he just saved your life today." Monskir stated. "If it weren't for him, you'd be dead." He added.

"Listen here Monskir, I will kill you one day, and I won't rest until I do! You've gotten off easy today, but I'll continue to get stronger until I've surpassed you in strength and take your head." Ignacio shouted as he pointed at Monskir. "I'll have to be, if I am going to be the Pirate King's first mate." Ignacio stated.

Vincent smirked in response to Ignacio's statement. "Good answer." Vincent commented. He suddenly clapped his hands together getting his crew's attention. "Okay! Everyone time to set sail!" He announced. "Aria weigh anchor!" Vincent ordered as he turned to his crew's musician and pointed at the rope tied to the anchor.

"Aye Captain!" Aria saluted. She ran to the rope and began pulling it, pulling the anchor up out of the water and up to the ship's deck, where she hefted it onboard.

"Carter, hoist the flag!" Vincent ordered as he turned to his crew's navigator and pointed at the mast.

Carter nodded in affirmation before running toward the mast. She picked up a rope in each hand and one the she held in her mouth and began to pull. '_Ya know, if we had more crew members, I wouldn't have to taste rope!_' Carter thought in disdain as she strained herself pulling on the ropes. The ropes loosened around the flag, causing it to unravel and drop to catch wind.

"Ignacio, cut the ship from the mast!" Vincent ordered turning to Ignacio.

"Already on it!" Ignacio informed as he ran to the edge of the ship with one of his clawed gauntlets. He swiped his claws at the rope, cutting it in half and disconnecting the ship from the dock.

Vincent took the helm and with a turn of the wheel, turned the ship around. The sail caught a gust of wind, pushing the ship forward. "Next stop, Kero Island to stop RAGNAROK!" Vincent exclaimed as he pointed toward the horizon.

Monskir watched the Vincent Pirates' ship sail toward the horizon, appearing to become a small dot, as he smiled wicked. "Kesheshe… that Vincent guy will make an excellent _face_." Monskir chuckled.

To Be Continued…


	35. Chapter 35

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 35: A... Minor Setback

The sun began to rise over the horizon as the Vincent Pirates' ship sailed across the East Blue. Carter sleepily walked out of the cabin and up to Vincent.

"Gmm mumen..." Carter garbled as she rub her eye. She yawned loudly before turning to Vincent and see him unresponsive and hanging his head like he sleeping. "Mmmm? Vincent?" Carter called. She leaned in closer and Vincent's eyes wide up open as blood trickled down his face to Carter's horror as shie widened her eyes and dropped her jaw. "HYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Vincent lifted his head and blinked in response. "Oh Carter, when did you get here!" Vincent asked woth a yawn.

"Were you asleep? But your eyes were wide open!" Carter stated.

"Oh, that? I taught myself how to sleep with my eyes open. I have mad skills like that..." Vincent explained.

"Okay, that explains that. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BLOOD!" Carter exclaimed pointing at Vincent's face.

"Oh this?" Vincent asked as he wiped the blood of his face to look at it his palm. "I got hungry..." Vincent said nonchalantly as he look up at Carter with a smile, showing his blood stained teeth.

Carter's jaw dropped once again as she paled from shock.

XxX

Ignacio laid on his bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling. "Monskir..." Ignacio said to himself. He got out of bed and looked down at his hands. He clenched both of his hands into fist as generated his clawed gauntlets and flames radiate from them. "I have to get stronger! At this level, I'm a joke to Monskir! I couldn't even lay a finger on him!" Ignacio stated. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "He used all those tricks against me and who knows what other techniques he has in store?" Ignacio asked. "I'll just have be prepared for those as well!" Ignacio said with determination. "I'll even come up with some tricks of my own if I have to!" Ignacio added.

XxX

"So, how far are we from Kero Island?" Vincent asked.

"Let's see," Carter said as she pulled out a maps from her pocket. She unrolled it and stared down at it. She looked up and looked around. "Can't make out any landmark..." She mumbled. She turned to the mast and look up to the crow's nest. "Hey Aria! What do you see up there?" Carter asked.

XxX

Aria blinked her eye open and yawned. She look over the edge of the crow's nest down at Carter. "Huh?" She sleepily mumbled.

"Aria could you look around and tell me what you see, any islands or whatever." Carter repeated.

Aria looked up and began to look around. See saw lumber and flags littering the water around the ship to her confusion. She looked back down at Carter. "I see a bunch of lumber and flags, jolly rogers by the look of it." Aria yelled to Carter.

"Jolly rogers...?" Vincent repeated arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Carter asked as a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

Suddenly, something struck the Vincent Pirates' ship causing it to rumble.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Vincent asked.

"Something hit the ship." Carter answered.

"I know that but what?" Vincent asked.

Ignacio suddenly ran out of the cabin as Aria leaped down from the crow's nest.

"What happened? Are we under attack?" Ignacio asked.

"We don't know?" Carter informed.

Unbeknownst to the Vincent Pirates, a large shadow was speeding toward them. When it approached the ship, it raised its head out of the ship, revealing itself to be an eel like sea king.

"A- A- A- A SEA KING!" Carter shouted as her eyes bugged out as her jaw dropped.

"I always heard about these things... so that's what one looks..." Ignacio stated.

"Wait a minute, I know you!" Vincent exclaimed, causing his crew to turn to him in confusion and surprise. He pulled out his One Piece book out of his shirt and open to a specific page. "You're The Lord of the Coast, the sea king that ate Red Hair Shanks' arm!" Vincent exclaimed. "I can't believe I'm meeting someone who was actually punched my Monkey D. Luffy himself." Vincent said stars in his eyes as he began to tear up, causing Ignacio and Carter to get sweatdrops on their heads.

"Vincent, we kinda have a sea king attacking our ship right now, you mind fanboying some other time?" Ignacio asked.

"There's something different about you, but I can't put my finger on it..." Vincent stated as he put a finger on his chin and completely ignoring Ignacio.

"Hey Vincent, are sea kings supposed to have a second face on their neck?" Aria asked, catching Vincent's, Ignacio's, and Carter's attention.

The Vincent Pirates saw an eyeless human face that appeared to be in pain on The Lord of the Coast's neck with a human forearm beside it.

"What the hell?" Ignacio and Carter exclaimed.

"One Piece never mentioned anything like that!" Vincent stated.

"**MUST... O... BEEEEEEYYYYYYY!**" The face bellowed in twisted sounding voice. The Lord of the Coast suddenly slammed its head into the Vincent Pirates ship, breaking it apart, and causing the Vincent Pirates to plummet down into the water. "**MISSION... A... CCOMPLISSSSSSSHHHHHHHED...**" The face said before it entered the water.

The four Vincent Pirates sunk into the water and began to drift away from the oceans currents.

To Be Continued...


	36. Chapter 36

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 36: The Vincent Pirates, Captured!

Vincent was fast asleep in a chair he was restrained to, snoring loudly with his mouth agape and a snot bubble blowing out of his nose. The snot bubble suddenly popped and the sound woke him up. "Hermmmm..." Vincent yawned as he blinked his eyes open. "Huh?" Vincent mumbled as looked down and saw that he was restrained, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. "WHAT THE HELL GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Vincent demanded.

"I see that you're finally awake..."

"Huh?" Vincent mumbled as he looked up. He saw a pair of eyes in a dark corner of the room. He watched the owner of those eyes walk out of the corner and into the light allowing him see that the owner of the eyes was the same glasses wearing man that Ryoushi bumped into in the marine headquarters. "So you're the one that brought me in here!" Vincent asked.

"That's is correct." The man said with a smirk.

"And I thought I was kinky..." Vincent said a perverse smile.

"...What?" The man asked.

"I go both ways..." Vincent explained with his perverse smile still on his face.

The man blankly stared at Vincent silently. "Okay... anyway, you're probably wondering who I am, where you are, and what happened to your friends, aren't you?" The man asked adjusting his glasses by pushing them up with his middle finger.

"Not really..." Vincent informed with half lidded eyes.

"Wait, what? Why the hell not?" The man asked.

"Because it's cliché, and the fact you expect me to be thinking about that stuff supports that fact." Vincent stated.

"Grrrr... I made the decision that I'm going to tell you and that what I'm going to do!" The man stated.

"Geez, take a chill pill man..." Vincent requested turning his head to the side while looking at the man out of the corner of his eyes.

"I am Dr. Franken-"

"-stein?" Vincent finished. "Wow, you really are cliché..." He stated.

"Let me finish! Besides, Frankenstein's been copywrited, I'm Dr. Frankenfuhter..." Frankenfuhter introduced. 

"Seriously?" Vincent asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously." Frankenfuhter answered.

Vincent silently looked aside toward the audience before looking back at Frankenfuhter.

"Welcome to the Zoo of the Dragon, where I keep all of my exotic and dangerous creations, and luckily you and you just so happened to come during feeding, I'm sure they will make delicious snacks." Frankenfuhter stated.

"WHAT? YOU'RE USING MY CREW AS FOOD?" Vincent asked as a blood vessel bulged in his forehead.

"Forget about your crew, you should be worrying about yourself." Frankenfuhter informed.

"So you are planning to do kinky stuff to me? Fine, just nothing up my-"

"WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT?" Frankenfuhter requested. "What I meant was that you're a specimen I've been waiting for a long time," Frankenfuhter stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Vincent asked.

"Your Snake's Mark!" Frankenfuhter stated as he pointed at Vincent arm to the pirate captain's surprise, causing him look down at it. "I have many stories about those who bear the Snake's Mark, I hear that they are complete monsters capable of destroying anything in there path and that they have a sixth sense that allows them to the entire world in motion, but of course these are only myths and legends that I have to go by so it time seperate fact from fiction." He said in a sinister tone with a sadistic smile.

"YOU BASTARD!" Vincent shouted as ripped his arms free of the chair's shackles to Frankenfuhter's surprise.

"Oh my, what strength..." Frankenfuhter said nonchalantly.

"YOU THINK I'M SOME GUINEA PIG FOR YOU TO EXPERIMENT ON?" Vincent asked as he ran toward Frankenfuhter. "THINK AGAIN!" Vincent exclaimed as he threw a punch at Frankenfuhter's head.

"Hmph..." Frankenfuhter mumbled as he closed his eyes while taking out a small remote and pressed a button on said remote.

"Huh?" Vincent interjected as a trapdoor opened up from underneath his feet. "!" Vincent screamed as he fell down the trapdoor's hole.

"Gyuhehe... Hope you'll like my little friends..." Frankenfuhter hoped as pressed the button on the remote again, this time closing the trapdoor.

XxX

Ignacio lay in a large room with no doors or windows unconscious. He began to stir before opening his eyes and waking up. "Errrr..." He mumbled as he sat up and held his head. He looked and saw he was locked in what was basically a cage. "Where am I?" Ignacio asked as looked around. "And how did I get in here?" He asked as he looked up and saw a closed trapdoor on the ceiling. "Look likes that's the exit, but how do I get up there?" He asked.

Suddenly several holes along the walls opened up to Ignacio's surprise. "What the hell? What's going on?" Ignacio asked.

To Be Continued...


	37. Chapter 37

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 37: The Rematch of the Century!

Ignacio looked around the cell he was trapped in in a panic as he suddenly a sound, similar to running water. "Oh crap..." Ignacio interjected as his eyes widened.

Water suddenly blasted out of the holes to Ignacio's horror and began filling the cell slowly.

"Damn..." Ignacio cursed backing as he backed away from the approaching water but stopped when he heard a splash. He turned around and saw water behind him. He looked back ahead and saw the water in front edge closer and closer. "Grgh!" Ignacio grunted as he generated his clawed gauntlets and blasted flames from his palms, rocketing up to ceiling as the water completely covered the floor. "Whew, that was close, if any more water touched me I would be completely powerless..." Ignacio stated as he looked down at the water filling the cell as he continued to rise. "Gwah!" Ignacio grunted in pain when he hit the ceiling head first. "Gah!" Ignacio cried out as he began to fall before sinking his claws into the metal of the ceiling. "Phew!" Ignacio sighed in relief.

_Clang!_

"Huh?" Ignacio mumbled looking down at the only hole that wasn't gushing, as if it was clogged or something.

_Clang! Cling!_

"That doesn't sound good..." Ignacio stated as he narrowed his eyes at the hole.

_Cling! Clang! DOOMP! DUUMP!_

"KRUURAAAAAGHH!" A voice behind the hold exclaimed as an arm covered with brownish green scale with a hand with fingers that ended with long black fingernails busted through the hole, ripping it like as if it was paper instead on metal making it larger.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ignacio exclaimed widening his eyes in surprise as he watched the arm flail about.

XxX

Out in a dense forest on the island the Vincent Pirates were being held captive, a chimpanzee sat on the branch of one of the forest's tree groom another chimpanzee that sat in front of it. Behind that Chimpanzee, sat Aria who was grooming it. Aria took a tick out of the chimp's fur and popped into her mouth and began chewing. "Hey, this isn't half bad!" Aria exclaimed.

XxX

In another part of the forest, a long and large snake like body slither across the forest floor, knocking over trees in its wake.

XxX

"Huh?" Aria mumbled as she perked up in surprise. "What was that?" She asked as she turned her head to look into the distance.

"Kikiki!"

"Hmm?" Aria mumbled looked back ahead. She saw the chimpanzees leaping away from tree to tree in a fright.

"What's gotten into them?" Aria asked. "Aww... I wanted to eat more ticks..." Aria whined as she slumped over in depression.

XxX

The snake like body slithered past more trees, bumping into them and knocking them over with of thud.

XxX

"There it is again? What's making that noise?" Aria asked as she looked of into the distance, ignorant to a sinister sihlouette that rose up behind her. "Aieee!" She squeaked when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned her head around to look behind her. She saw a gigantic yellow snake with orange stripes that went down along it body reared up and baring its fangs at hers and glaring at her with piercing, unblinking eyes as it stuck out its forked tongue. Most strangely, it wore a red scarf and a black beret.

The large snake suddenly lunged at Aria, attempting to strike.

XxX

Ignacio watched with a stunned expression as the arm suddenly grabbed onto the wall and began ripping it off.

"KRRRREEEEEAAAAAHHHH!" A Man/Shark/Crocodile roared as he burst out from the wall to Ignacio's surprise.

"Goddamn! What the fuck is that!" Ignacio exclaimed with his eyes bulging out in surprise and his jaw dropped.

The... thing... suddenly looked up toward Ignacio as smile a toothy grin as it tossed the piece of the wall to side, causing it to fall into the water with a loud splash clang. "We meet again Ignacio Sulback..." _It _stated.

"Again?" Ignacio repeated in confusion. "Dude, I don't even know you." Ignacio informed.

"WHAT?" _It_ exclaimed angrily as it stomped its foot. "Are you saying you don't remember me?" _It_ asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember a face as ugly as yours..." Ignacio deadpanned with half lidded eyes.

"Come on, I may have had a little worked done-"

"Little?" Ignacio repeated under his breath.

"-but you have to recognize me a litte, come on, does Lucha Island ring a bell?" _It_ asked.

"Hmm..." Ignacio mumbled as he closed his eye and tilted his head to the side in thought.

"It Gigantes dammit!" Gigantes reminded.

"GIGANTES?" Ignacio exclaimed in surprise with his jaw dropping and his popping out of his head.

To Be Continued...


	38. Chapter 38

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 38: A Dramatic Entrance... That's Not Done By Vincent This Time...

A mass of electricity flew over the surface of the water creating ripples. The mass of electricity appeared to be heading toward the island the Vincent Pirate were being held on.

XxX

"Dear god, what the hell happened to you? You're fucking hideous!" Ignacio exclaimed.

"Well you no looker..." Gigantes retorted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"THIS IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! YOU BARELY LOOK HUMAN! IF ANYTHING, YOU LOOK LIKE SOME HORRIFIC ABOMINATION THAT OUT OF SOME DEEP OCEAN CREVICE!" Ignacio stated.

"That doesn't matter! I want to pay you back for humiliating me on Lucha Island." Gigantes informed.

"Uhm... what did I do to you again?" Ignacio asked tilting his head to the side.

"IS YOU MEMORY REALLY THAT BAD OR ARE YOU JUST STUPID?" Gigantes asked as his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Well then..." Gigantes began as he regain his composure. "I'LL JUST HAVE TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY!" Gigantes exclaimed as he leapt toward Ignacio and threw a punch at the Vincent Pirate's First Mate.

Ignacio widened his eyes in surprise before letting go of the ceiling, causing him to drop down and evade Gigantes' punch. He pointed the palms of his hands downward, beneath him and released flames, preventing him from falling farther and proceeded to kick Gigantes in his stomache, knocking him backward into the opposite wall.

Ignacio pointed his palms behind him, propelling him foreward toward Gigantes. He cut off his flames to pull back his fist to punch Gigantes.

Gigantes immediated anticipated Ignacio's attack and grabbed both of his arms to the surprise Vincent Pirate's First Mate.

"Nrgh!" Ignacio grunted in anger.

"Khewahahaha! What's the matter? The water's fine, SO HAVE A SWIM!" Gigantes exclaimed as he through Ignacio down into the filling water with a sadistic, toothy smile.

"WAAAAHHHHH!" Ignacio screamed as he fell into the water with a large splash.

XxX

Carter was fast asleep, curled up in a fetal position atop of a rock in the center of a pond. She stirred before sitting up and rubbing one of her eyes. "Vincent... I'm hungry... go make me breakfast, preferably eggs and toast... " Carter mumbled sleepily. "No eggs? Fine... I'll settle for some bacon..." She added. "Mheh?" Carter grumbled as his she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in some kind of habitat that was very humid and had a large heat lamp. "What is this, some kind of reptile house?" Carter asked.

"!"

Carter immediately flinched and slowly turned around with her face tinged blue. Behind her, she saw a frog staring up at her with cute little black eyes. "...That is the most adorablest frog I've ever seen..." Carter stated.

The frog suddenly opened its mouth revealing rows of hundreds of teeth as its tounge suddenly shot of its mouth, grazing Carter's cheek and leaving a large cut to her surprise. It retracted its tongue back into its mouth and croaked.

"Wh- what the hell is this?" Carter asked in horror.

The frog appeared to smile at Carter before licking its lips in hunger.

"This does not look good..." Carter stated with a disgusted look on her face.

XxX

Aria stood on the branch of the tree holding back the giant snake by the lips of its opened, preventing it from swallowing her whole. She had straining expression on her face that turned into a smile. "Hehe, you're pretty strong for an overgrown for an lizard aren't you?" Aria asked.

The snake quickly wrapped its tongue around her waist to her surprise.

"Ooh~! Frisky little thing aren't you~?" Aria asked.

The snake pulled Aria into her mouth and swallowed her. The snake smirked as it began to slither away but suddenly stopped with a sickly expression on its face.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Aria yelled as she suddenly rocketed out of the snake's mouth with a single punch, the recoil of which caused the snake to be sent flying backwards and fall on its back. Aria landed on the branch of a different tree and smiled down at the snake as the giant beast slowly began to get back up. "Hehehe, you gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna try and eat me!" Aria laughed.

XxX

Vincent was in the hole that he fell into on his face with his body bent upwards before it finally fell over flat. He pryed his his face from the floor and looked up from where he fell. "I guess getting out the way I came is out of the question..." Vincent stated. He looked down at and saw that there was no exit. "Hmm, this could be a problem..." Vincent stated.

The wall behind Vincent was suddenly blown open to his his surprise. He turned around and saw that standing in front of the hole, was a teenage boy that was about twice his height that was rubbing the back of his neck. He had short, shaggy black hair and half lidded eyes, as if he had just woken up. He wore only gray cargo shorts with a black vest with a collar of gray fur. "Who the hell is this guy?" Vincent asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"Hey you," The boy began as he pointed at Vincent.

Vincent immediately assume a fighting stance in response.

"...Am I in the Grandline?" The boy asked with a confused look on his face.

Vincent's jaw immediately dropped at the question.

To Be Continued...


	39. Chapter 39

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 39: Enter Thor

"So... let me get this straight... I still am not in the Grandline?" The tall boy asked with the same

confused look he had earlier.

"No... you're not..." Vincent informed with half lidded eyes.

The tall boy turned away with his arms crossed. "Dammit, I'm no closer to the Grandline than when I

began. I've just been jumping from island to island, hoping I got lucky..." He mumbled to himself.

"Who are you anyway?" Vincent asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Thor, a pirate... except I have no crew... or a ship... and I have no idea where the hell I'm

going..." Thor stated.

"Pretty lame excuse for a pirate you are..." Vincent deadpanned.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know the way to the Grandline would you?" Thor asked as he turned

back toward Vincent.

"Why should I help you? You're a stranger that I just met." Vincent reminded.

"Are you going to the Grandline as well?" Thor asked.

"Huh?" Vincent asked in response.

"You're a pirate aren't you? I can tell by the look on your face!" Thor stated as he suddenly pointed his

index in Vincent's face.

"R- really?" Vincent asked as he arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Well that and the fact I recognize you from your wanted poster..." Thor stated as he rubbed his chin.

"I don't have time for this." Vincent stated as he walked out through the hole Thor made and out into

the forest on the island. Vincent looked around and notice how large the island was.

"Whatcha looking for?" Thor asked as he suddenly popped up beside Vincent, to the young pirate

captain's surprise.

"GHAH!" Vincent interjected as he fell on his rear. "Don't. Do that!" Vincent requested. He stood back

up and dusted himself. "Anyway, if you must know, I'm looking for my crew, we were captured and

are now being held here." Vincent informed. "Come to think of the ship that I sto- er, _borrowed _was

wrecked, we're going to need to find a new one, and seeing as Dr. Bratwurst had to have had a way to

get to this island, that must mean have a ship that we can ste- er, _borrow_..." Vincent stated. "If only I

had a bird's eye view of this island, it would make this a lot more easier..." Vincent stated.

"Okay then, sounds easy enough." Thor stated.

Vincent turned toward Thor but before he had a chance to ask him what he meant, he got his answered

when Thor sudden became a mass of lightning that flew off into the air to his surprise. "What the- He's

a Devil Fruit User?" Vincent exclaimed in surprise.

Thor's now electrical body flew up into the air until it was several hundreds of meter above the island

before descending back down to the ground where he reverted back into his original form. "Lets see

now, South of here, there's a dock with several ships there, you can take you pick of which one you

want. To the East and West of here, there are two buildings, one with a bunch of pipes connected to it

and another reseembling a greenhouse or something, I think you crewmates might be in there." Thor

informed. "Oh, that's right, to the North of here, there's some crazy woman fighting sna- OH CRAP!"

Thor exclaimed as his jaw dropping and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Huh?" Vincent asked as he turned to where Thor was looking and got the same facial expression as

Thor when he saw what he saw.

The giant snake Aria was fighting was in the air above them before falling atop of both of them.

"Booya!" Aria exclaimed as she landed atop of the snake from out of nowhere and punched the air.

"That'll teach you not to try to eat me!" Aria stated. "Huh? Vincent?" She mumbled as she looked

down at the unconscious Vincent and Thor that stuck out from underneath the giant snake's body.

To Be Continued...

(If these chapter seems short or rushed, I now have limited time on the computer and I'm trying to keep up my update schedule and explain this to you guys is already taking up time...)


	40. Chapter 40

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 40: The Escape Part 1

Gigantes stood in the water searching around for Ignacio. "Come on, Ignacio! Where are you? Come

out and fight like a man!" He taunted.

Unbeknownst to Gigantes air began to bubble up behind him as a shadow grew larger, approaching

him. Ignacio suddenly leapt out of the water behind Gigantes, to his surprise.

"What the-" Gigantes interjected as he looked over his shoulder.

Ignacio grabbed Gigantes by his head and threw him into the wall. As Gigantes' head bounced back

from the wall, Ignacio quickly grabbed his head and slammed into the wall. "You said fight like a man

right? A real man does not need to exploit his opponent's weakness to win. How about you and I take

this outside?" Ignacio asked as he pulled Gigantes' head. He slammed Gigantes' head into the wall,

busting a gigantic hole in the wall of the cell the two were fighting in, causing the water to pour out.

Ignacio threw Gigantes out through the hole and into a puddle of water forming outside before

walking through hole himself. "That should level the playing field." Ignacio stated.

XxX

"Whoops... sorry about that..." Aria appologized as she rubbed the back over her neck in

embarassment.

"Just get this thing off of us..." Vincent grumbled.

"Okay~!" Aria said in a sing song tone of voice. She placed her hand atop of the snake and used her

Devil Fruit's power to shrink the massive sized beast down to the size and length of an average

constrictor that she picked up and held in front of her face with a smirk. "You know, in hindsight I

could've done that in the beginning and save myself the trouble of fighting it, hahaha~!" Aria laughed.

Vincent facepalmed as he and Thor stood back up. "Listen Aria," Vincent began as removed his hand

from his face. "We need to gather the rest of our crew, you go the building to the East and Thor, you

go the building in the West. I'll go ste- er, borrow a ship from the port in the South where we'll all

meet back up, got it?" Vincent asked.

"Understood." Thor said.

"Comprende~!" Aria answered with a wink as she made a ring with finger and thumb for 'okay'.

Vincent ran off toward the South at a speed fast enough to make him appear as a blur while Thor

became an electric mass the zoomed off through the trees in the West, leaving Aria behind.

Aria stared on with a blank look on her face as sweatdrop appeared on her head. "How come I can't be

that fast?" Aria asked as she slowly sauntered off to the East.

XxX

The toothy mouthed frog shot out its tougue once again, aimed at Carter's face, only for the Vincent

Pirate's Navigator to grabbed it before it could touch her, ignoring its razor sharp edges cutting into

her hand amd gave it a quick pull, throwing it into wall. "Please, as if I'm going to wind up the lunch of

some mutant frog." Carter stated.

"Keroooooaaaaak!"

Carter widened her eyes before slowly looking over her shoulder and behind her. To her horror, she

saw a second, much larger frog behind her. "You wouldn't happen to be the mother, would you?" Carter

asked.

"!" The frog screeched, showing its rows

of teeth and five tongues as it exhaled a greenish brown gas.

Carter stared on with her mouth agape in horror. "...Crap..." She mumbled.

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 41

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 41

"Chragh!" Gigantes coughed as he nearly choked on some of the water, spitting it uo. He glared angrily up at Ignacio who was getting water out of his ear. "You bastard, you should be powerless!" Gigantes stated.

"Yeah, I thought I was a goner until I got a mouthful of that water." Ignacio began.

"Hold on a sec, you actually had that water in your mouth? That was runoff from the water Dr. Frankenfuhrter uses to bathe the creatures on this island." Gigantes informed.

Ignacio stared at Gigantes silently as a sickly expression spread onto his face as his face began to tinge green. He suddenly covered his mouth and ran into the forest.

"BLEEEEAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Ignacio walked back, hunched over as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Anyway," He began to get back on track. "...when that water was in my mouth, I didn't taste salt, meaning that wasn't seawater that you used." He informed.

"Seawater?" Gigantes repeated.

"It is only seawater that deprives a Devil Fruit User of their energy, though..." Ignacio cut himself off as he held up one of his hands. He snapped his fingers on the hand he held up, creating a small ember that fell to the ground. "It seems like you did deprive me of my fire power..." He stated. He grabbed the hood of his jacket and pulled it over his head, casting a shadow over his eyes before assuming a boxing stance. "Guess I have to kick your ass the old fashion way..." Ignacio informed as a red light shone from his pupils.

"KHAHAHAHA!" Gigantes laughed. "You're hilarious, you know that? You may have defeated me before, but that was only because you had that little shrimp by your side!" Gigantes claimed.

XxX

"Kachoo!" Vincent sneezed, causing him to stop running briefly. '_This feeling... I know it anywhere..._' He thought narrowing his eyes.

XxX

"WHO YA CALLING SHORT!" Vincent's scream echoed through island, causing a bunch of seagulls to fly off in fright.

XxX

"Vincent?" Carter mumbled in confusion as she arched an eyebrow. "IEEEEHHH!" She shrieked as she backflipped away from all five of the Mama Toad's tongues stopping when she was at the end of the habitat and the Mama Toad retracted her tongues back into her mouth. "I'm about to die and now I'm starting to hear things." Carter stated. "I'm going to need an aspirin after this..." Carter sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

XxX

"With this new body the good doctor gave me, I'm a hundred times stronger thant I was before, I'm practically invincible! And you plan to face me in a weakened stat? You should give up right now kid, you have absolutely no chance of defeating m-"

Before Gigantes could finish his proud boast, Ignacio suddenly appeared behind him with his back to his back.

"...You talk too much..." Ignacio stated as he deactivated his gauntlets.

"Gah!" Gigantes interjected as five gashes suddenly appeared on his chest before he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Ignacio turned around and stared dowm at Gigantes in disgust. "Turning into monster just to become more powerful... you're just as bad as Monksir." Ignacio stated. He sat beside Gigantes with a sullen expression on his face. "To think I used to look up to you, Lucha Island's former Champion, wanted to like you... but now I can't stand to look at you..." Ignacio stated. He stood back up with a sigh before looking up toward the sky. "But still, this doctor guy you were talking about earlier, if he is able to do _this_ to a human being, I shudder at the the thought about what else he's capable of." He stated.

Without warning, Thor's electrical body suddenly flew out of the trees and toward Ignacio, to the Vincent Pirate's First Mate's surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ignacio gasped. He quickly bent over backwards to avoid getting hit by the mass of electricity, barely getting his nose fried off.

Thor reverted back into his human form and turned around to face Ignacio with a half awake expression on his face.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING DUMBASS!" Ignacio snapped at Thor as he stood back up.

"Chillax man..." Thor requested as he looked off in a random direction while rubbing the back of his neck.

'_There's something about this guy I just don't like..._' Ignacio thought as he glared at Thor.

"Anyway, you must be Ignacio, I'm Thor, I invited myself into you crew and I will be traveling with you guys from now on." Thor introduced. He suddenly sniffed the air. "Hey do you smell something burning?" He asked.

Ignacio and Thor turned around to where Ignacio had made that small ember and saw that it had caused a small, but growing and spreading forest fire. The two stared at the flames with half lidded eyes and sweatdrops on their head before one of them responded.

"We should probably put this out..." Thor suggested.

"I say we let the fucker burn." Ignacio stated.

Thor and Ignacio looked at each other briefly before walking off into the forest that was not burning.

XxX

"Damn, how large is this island?" Vincent asked as he ran through the forest, appearing as a black blur to many of the various animals in the forest. He final came to the end of the of the forest and onto the port where he stopped. He looked up in horror with his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Docked amongst the white Marine ships with a blue seagull of their sails, was a battleship about ten times larges than them. It armed to the teeth with countless cannons along its hull, multiple gun turrents on its deck, and an enormous, axe- like blade jutting from its bow. Its sail was adorned with the image of a red skull with fangs and horns, causing it to look like a Jolly Roger with out a crossbones. But its greatest, most glorius feature was... its blood red paint finish. It was brandished with 'RAGNAROK' painted on the side.

"This what we would face during Operation RAGNAROK? This thing looks like a mobile death machine, imagine how much damage one could do with a ship like this!" Vincent exclaimed. Vincent stared up at the ship as a devilish grin crept onto his face as a '666' appeared on his forehead. "Fuhehehe..." He chuckled evilly.

To Be Continued...


	42. Chapter 42

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 42

Carter leaned to the side to dodge one of the mother frog's tongue's and quickly ducked down to dodge a second tongue that lashed out at her. "Damn, I can't get close enough to that thing to attack it without worrying about getting struck by these tongues of its." Carter mumbled to herself.

The mother frog retracted its tongues back into its mouth before firing all five at Carter, to the Vincent Pirate's Navigator's surprise.

"Oh crap!" Carter exclaimed. She backflipped out of the tongues' way, causing them to instead spear the ground.

The frog tore out a chunk of the ground with its tongues before raising it into the air and throwing at Carter.

Carter looked up and widened her eyes at the boulder falling down toward her before jumping towards it and flip kicking it and smashing it to pieces. "I can't believe how much trouble I'm having fighting a simple frog." Carter thought aloud as she landed back onto the ground.

The frog attempted to spear Carter once again using all five of its tongues, only for Carter to leap to her side and dodge them.

"Granted it's a giant mutant frog, but a frog none the less." Carter added. "I guess I'm going to have to get serious." Carter stated.

The frog retracted it tongues back into its mouth before firing them back out again at Carter.

Carter sidestepped the razor sharp tongues before charging toward the frog. "Tiger's Fury!" She exclaimed as she approached the frog. Carter unleashed an a massive combo of punches and kicks before uppercutting a frog lifting it off of the ground.

_50 Hit!_

"Crane Stance!" Carter shouted as she folded her arms over her chest in an 'X' and raising her knee to her chest. She suddenly began repeatedly kicking the frog with only the leg of the knee she raised.

_99 Hit!_

Carter suddenly spun on her heel with her foot extended, causing it glow from the heat and leave behind a bluish white streak in a circular arc. "Take this! Finishing Move: POWER STRIKE!" Carter shouted as she kicked the frog in the side of its head, sending it flying backwards through the wall of the habitat and in the forest outside.

XxX

Outside, the frog landed and skidded through the dirst before stopping with Carter's smoking footprint on the side of its head.

_100 HITS!_

Carter walked out of the hole she created using the frog's body with a smirk. "Let that be a lesson to ya, don't mess with the Vincent Pirates!" Carter said with a smirk as she pointed at the unconscious frog. "...dear god, I'm sounding more and more like Vincent everyday..." She stated with a facepalm.

"Kitty! Kitty!"

Carter looked up in confusion and saw Aria run out of the forest, waving at her and ignoring the snake from before curling around her body.

"I finally found you Kitty!" Aria said as she stopped in front of Carter before panting heavily.

"Kitty? That's not my name..." Carter informed. "You forgot my name didn't you?" She asked with half lidded eyes.

"What? No, of course not, but let's say there's an audience reading and/or watching this, could you remind them?" Aria requested, causing Carter to sigh and facepalmed.

Carter suddenly raised her head and sniffed the air. "Hey, do you smell smoke?" She asked.

The two girls turned back to the forest and saw the spreading forest fire burning through the trees. Carter stared on at the flames with a dropped jaw while Aria stared with stars in her eyes and wide smile on her face.

"I'm not going to even ask..." Carter stated as she turned away facepalming again. "I just know either Vincent or more like Ignacio has something to do with this..." She suspected with a sigh.

"These flames look so beautiful, like the ones of the candle the Sisters used to light the monastery... just, you know bigger, much bigger!" Aria said in awe.

"Let's just get out of here before we get turned to charcoal..." Carter stated as she began pushing Aria towards a nonburning part of the forest.

XxX

Thor and Ignacio stood on the port, staring up in awe with their jaws dropped. They saw the RAGNAROK ship with its flag's skull painted upon, giving it Vincent's hair as well Vincent himself finishing painting over 'RAGNAROK' and writing 'The Vincent' over it.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Vincent asked as he looked down at his crew's First Mate and newest recruit.

"Personally I think you over compensating for something..." Thor jocked.

"You mean his small size?" Ignacio asked with a snicker.

"HEY! I AM NOT SMALL! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST TALL!" Vincent shouted down to Ignacio and Thor angrily as he stopped climbing back up the rope the suspended him in the air.

Aria, with the snake still coiled around her and Carter came running out of the forest and stopped and stared up at the new 'The Vincent' in awe. "Woah..." They commented in unison.

"I know right?" Vincent said with a wide smile as he climbed back up to The Vincent's deck.

"He's totally compensating for something..." Carter stated.

"You mean his small size?" Aria asked as she turned to face Carter.

"OKAY, NEXT PERSON TO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT MY HEIGHT GET'S THROWN OVER BOARD!" Vincent warned angrily.

"Let's just get aboard this war machine and get of this freaky island..." Ignacio suggested.

Before anyone could make a move, the all heard the cocking of a gun, causing them all to turn toward where the sound came from and see Dr. Frankenfuhter standing behind them and pointing a pistol at them.

"I'm afraid I can't let you all do that..." Dr. Frankenfuhter stated.

To Be Continuued...


	43. Chapter 43

One Piece Pirate Kingdom

Chapter 43

Frankenfuhter smirked sadistically as he suddenly flipped his pistol and grabbed it by the barrel. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? You all are nothing more than a bunch of rookie no name pirates and you're going up against the infamous 'Mad Heretic, Doctor Von Frankenfuhter', the right hand man of one of the six current Shichibukai, compared to me you all are nothing." He stated.

"Wow, you're a prideful one aren't you..." Vincent stated.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Carter shouted up to Vincent.

"If you worried I'm going to shoot, you can be at ease," Frankenfuhter said as he tossed the pistol to his side. "...I'm not one for shooting or killing people anyway..." He stated with an oddly friendly looking smile. "What I really like to do... is keep my specimens alive and conscious I as I cut them open to hear their screams and see the horrified looks on their face and prolong their life to make them suffer even more as I continued my research... and... it gets even better, after I'm done with the body, I feed it to my 'children'..." Frankenfuhter chuckled.

"...What the hell is wrong with this guy?" Ignacio and Carter asked in unison.

"Kihihihi... I can wait to make all of you my new guinea pigs... I have a list of tests to do on Devil Users and then there are all the animals I can reconstruct Miss Carter with, my heart is literal pounding with excitement!" Frankenfuhter laughed.

"...What did you say?" Vincent asked as he hung his head, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Oh, you don't have to worry Vincent... the World Government has plans for you, however they don't need your crew, leaving me free to do whatever I please with them... it's no big deal, right Vin-"

"Soru(Shave)!" Vincent exclaimed as he appeared in the air in front of Frankenfuhter, grabbing his head to everyone else's surprise and slamming him to the ground. "Don't. You. EVER! Talk about my crew like and as for those plans the World Government has with me, tell them to go fuck themselves, I'm not interested..." He stated.

"Tsk, as a captain you should know what it takes to a leader, sometimes your crew has to make sacrifices." Frankenfuhter chuckled.

"SHIGAN!(Finger Bullet)" Vincent shouted angrily as all five of the fingers on his hand that her used to pin Frankenfuhter to the ground pierced the Mad Heretic's skull.

"Brutal..." Thor commented.

"Awesome." Ignacio said with a smile as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Father, there's a poor soul coming to you." Aria said as clasped her hands together and hung her head with her eyes closed. "Though... considering the actions he described, he's probably going to hell..." Aria stated as she opened her eyes and looked out of the corner of them.

"Is this the same Vincent? Mr. I-Can't-Take-Anything-Seriously?" Carter asked with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm?" Vincent mumbled as he looked down at Frankenfuhter and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, this guy's not human!" Vincent yelled back to his crew in surprise.

"WHAT!" Thor, Carter, and Aria exclaimed in surprise.

"Did he do to himself what he did to Gigantes?" Ignacio asked.

"He's an android!" Vincent explained.

"...What..." Thor, Carter, and Ignacio asked.

"Uhm... what's an android?" Aria asked as she turned to Carter and tilted her head to the side.

"Just check it out." Vincent said as he ripped off the Frankenfuhter android's head and showed it to his crew, to their disgust and horror at the 'blood' dripping down from it. "Oh, hold on a second." Vincent asked as he tilted the head to show the hole where the neck was suppose to be attached. "See? Mechanisms, wires, the works. It's so awesome!" Vincent said with a smile and stars in his eyes.

"...What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Ignacio and Carter asked with half lidded eyes.

"I think I'll take this thing with me." Vincent stated as stared down at the head of the Frankendroid.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Carter shouted.

"Did you think I'd waste my time dealing with you in person?" The Frankendroid's head suddenly said, startling Vincent and causing him to drop it. "Right now, I'm in the Grandline, remotely control several of my doubles that have been stationed on islands across the four blues, you can try all you want, but I'm untouchable!" The roboitc head boasted. "Kihihihi! Now then, I do believe that it's feeding time for my favorite _little_ child.

XxX

Deep undergroud, there was a cage under the island with a lock with a light that suddenly flashed from red to green with a loud buzzing noise before the door to the cage opened, revealing a paor of glowing red eyes in the darkness.

XxX

Above ground, the Vincent Pirate suddenly felt tremors to their surprise as the Frankendroid's head smiled sinisterly.

"Wh- what's going on?" Aria asked as hid behind Carter's back, clinging to her tightly.

"How am I suppose to know? AND GET OFF OF ME!" Carter requested.

"Hwuh... " Thor shuddered. "Ever since I ate my Devil Fruit, I've been able to feel electrical currents sometimes, I've never felt them from living things before, but right now, I'm feeling the electricity of a creatures body... and it's big!" Thor stated to the crew's horror. "...Or it could just be gas..." He shrugged off with a smile causing everyone else to facepalm.

"Hey, what the hell is that thing?" Ignacio asked pointed at a Shadow that stood above the trees, causing the rest of the Vincnt Pirates to turn to it.

The shadow drew near, revealing itself to Vincent Pirates as they got a better look at it.

"Holy shit! IT'S A DINOSAUR!" Vincent exclaimed in awe.

The beast's body was composed of parts from a Tyrannosaurus, a Sailosaurus(Did I spell it right?), a Stegosaurus, a Triceratops, and... worst of all... it had fur like a cheetah around it's neck.

To Be Continued...


End file.
